<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>警犬小瑚 by senran221</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387824">警犬小瑚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/senran221/pseuds/senran221'>senran221</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/senran221/pseuds/senran221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>架空 OOC 人狗情未了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kono Junki/Sato Keigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01.<br/>“好重……”<br/>结束了三个月的蛰伏，河野终于迎来了自己长达半个月的休假。家里的床舒服是舒服，就是总是鬼压床。半夜自己连翻个身都没办法，总觉得有人压在自己身上。<br/>要是仅仅只是压着也就算了，关键是自己总是要做梦。梦见有人压在自己身上一遍又一遍地要他，梦见温热的唇舌舔遍他全身，让他全身战栗，压制不住自己体内一阵又一阵的情潮。<br/>初春的风潮湿带暖，露水沾满了玻璃窗。夜色沉凉，唯有卧室中涌动着淫靡的情潮。河野口中不可抑制地发出低声喘息的声响，整张脸埋在枕头中，将带满情潮的呻吟隐藏在柔软的被褥之中。身后有人压着自己，探索着自己的后庭，可是自己怎么都动不了，只能任由对方支配。<br/>欲望到达顶点之后得到释放，缉毒警带满情欲的双眸终于睁开。入目是家中熟悉的床头柜，放在上面的电子钟此刻显示着8：00.只不过原本正面朝上的睡姿变成了趴着，河野有些奇怪，是不是因为自己睡姿不对才会做这种情欲浓重的梦。如果自己家里进了人自己还不知道，那自己恐怕是要辞职。河野想。<br/>跟着自己回家的金毛在床边睡得正沉，垫着的爪子上的毛发随着呼吸微微舞动。河野伸手摸了摸熟睡的大狗狗，对方撑开眼眸看他，得到了可以继续睡的许可之后又慢慢地闭上了眼，还巴咂巴匝了自己的嘴，好像是梦见了什么好吃的东西。家里不可能进人的，河野很确定，就算是自己不知道，自己最信任的狗狗总该知道吧。<br/>只不过掀开被子看到了狼狈不堪的床垫，河野脸色一黑，这梦未免太过真实，除了家里没有另外的一个人，现在床上的状态，分明就是酣战一番之后的场景。河野将床单换了下来随意地堆在地上，随后径直走进了浴室。<br/>那到底是不是梦？可是家里的确没人。<br/>梦中自己被翻了个身，柔软温热的舌头舔满自己全身。胸前的两颗被人捏在手中，略带锋利的指甲微微蹭过，全身一阵战栗。温暖的手掌往下划去，顺着人鱼线直接到了最秘密的地方。性器被柔软得不可思议的手掌握着，来来回回地移动，后穴被手指探入，在最柔软的那块软肉一遍又一遍的按摩，马眼流出的前列腺液被抹在了阴茎的每一寸上，伴随着更加剧烈的撸动。后庭的动作也没停，对方似乎不着急，只是伸进了三根手指，在肠壁来回搅动，似乎是嫌弃欢迎的爱液还不够充足，河野似乎能听见一阵又一阵的淫乱水声。温热的舌头沿着耳郭盘旋，故意在听觉最敏感的地方放大淫靡的声音。手指被抽出引得肠壁一阵空虚的搅紧，随后对方的性器终于大驾光临，温柔的手指在自己腹部慢慢挠痒痒，引得自己腹部收紧，连带着后穴紧张起来，他好像有听到对方满足的喟叹，埋进后穴的那根终于缓缓地移动，在自己肠壁的软肉上来回研磨，前端被握紧，精液得不到舒缓，腹部绷得更紧。对方似乎很喜欢紧迫感，河野在睡梦中用力夹紧了自己的臀部，对方的性器在自己的肠壁中勾勒出形状，粗长的、灼热的，几乎要把它的后庭融化。阴囊被手掌轻轻地蹭着，河野想要射出来，前端出被握得更紧，只有前列腺液从铃口偷偷跑出，胸前的两颗又红又肿，对方却不打算再次光顾他，河野的手有些难耐地覆上了自己胸前，对方却忽然冲撞起来，他口齿不清的呻吟着，性爱的刺激与满足让他暂时忘记了工作的紧张，沉溺在这一次又一次的快感之中。<br/>“啊……嗯……”<br/>“等等……啊……”<br/>前端一直没射，河野觉得自己快要失禁了，对方终于大发慈悲地松开了握着前端的手，双手覆上了河野的胸前，将红肿发硬的两颗摁进河野的皮肉之中，性器在后穴抽插着，每一次都比上一次更深，几乎要将阴囊也挤入河野的后穴之中。最后的一次冲击后对方将性器拔出，任由两人一股又一股浊白的滚烫液体喷洒在床上。那双手似乎还颇为温柔的帮他拭去了些许头顶的汗水，在额头处落下温温热热的一吻。<br/>淋浴的喷头处洒出热水，河野发现自己的性器又在空中稍息立正，无奈地伸出了自己的手，他试着撸动自己的阴茎，发现怎么弄都不如梦中那只温热柔软的手，包裹着他，分分钟让他缴械投降。<br/>太真实了，这根本不能算是梦。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>02.<br/>等到河野在浴室里发泄完之后，已经将近早上九点钟了，金毛已经醒了过来，趴在厕所门口等着主人。湿漉漉的黑发贴在前额，河野下身围着一条浴巾从浴室里出来。水珠沿着黑发往下坠，越过脖颈直接掉落在锁骨，后颈的水珠沿着脊沟缓缓延伸到浴巾以下。被浴巾围住的上方，背部与臀部的交接处形成一个不可思议的凹陷，滞留着一层水雾。河野打开衣柜拿出新的床单铺上，又把扔在地上的那一套拿到洗衣机里。他坐在床上擦拭自己的头发，水珠随着动作溅了金毛一脸。金毛眯着眼睛，吐出他温热的舌头，趴在河野床边，等待着主人的抚摸。<br/>擦干头发的河野走到厨房准备早餐。狗粮倒在专属的盆子里，金毛犬围在自己脚边转圈，他伏下身摸了摸陪伴自己多年的大狗，眼睛里是掩饰不住的喜爱。河野庆幸自己当初执意留下这条金毛犬，他对于自己的意义太重，远不是工作伙伴就可以概括的，是他让自己从郁结中走出，给自己希望，让自己坚定自己的路。<br/>这条金毛的名字叫小瑚，这个字是他自己选的。取名字的时候河野打印出了几个字放在地上，金毛叼了印着瑚字的纸奔向了自己。四年前自己考进了警校，选择了危险系数极高的方向。训练缉毒犬是他的必修课之一。同学们都选了活泼的狗，只有河野一个人选了躲在笼里最深处的小瑚，他好像被咬伤了，眼睛里蒙着一层水雾。河野刚刚离开家，考入警校时父母的不理解，让他一直很难释怀。父母担心自己的生命安全，可是说出来的话却变成了指责。年轻气盛的河野一气之下顶撞了父母之后不回家，几个月后想家想得夜不能寐，却因为拉不下脸一直闷在宿舍里。那条缩在笼子深处的金毛就好像委屈的自己，河野不顾反对选择了他，开始了年复一年日复一日的训练生活。<br/>小瑚一开始不是最好的警犬——他的右脚被咬伤了，几乎不能正常地跑步。行动不灵活在执行任务时几乎是致命的，训犬的老师坚决反对，可河野冒着被开除的风险执意留下他。小瑚很争气，在长达半年的恢复训练之后，终于又恢复到受伤前的状态，身姿矫健，动作灵敏，嗅觉敏锐，是不可多得的良犬。小瑚跟自己形影不离，有他在身边，河野总觉得郁结在心里的那口气舒缓了几分，他让自己相信，自己的选择，不一定就是错的。<br/>刚结束的卧底任务是河野毕业后的第一项工作，三个月，河野就带着小瑚藏在潮湿阴冷的地下室，看着那群瘾君子在自己面前吞云吐雾，河野每次回到蛰伏的地下室之前都要用清新喷雾将自己身上的味道去除。毒贩们抽的东西太影响嗅觉，他怕影响到自己的小瑚，让他判断失误。半个月前河野不小心喝下了媚药，好不容易撑到回了家，在冷水里泡了一天一夜，他记得他的小瑚就趴在浴室旁边，看着他，不让他失去知觉。<br/>意面已经煮好，河野将锅里的面捞出来，又把做好的酱汁淋了上去，把面端上了餐桌。仔细想想，昨天晚上做的梦应该是第二次做了，喝下媚药的那一次自己还以为是生理的自然反应，现在想想可能并不是。<br/>河野有些窘迫，他不知道当时趴在地下室的浴室里，小瑚会不会看到自己最不堪的一面。媚药的毒性太强，自己全身都是艳丽的绯红色。泡在水里还是难以抑制住体内的情潮。河野以前从未考虑过自己的性取向，自己在警校里那么多年，也没见他被哪个男生迷了心智，只是为什么偏偏做的春梦，自己都是被压在下面的那一个。<br/>狭窄的浴室里自己被泡在冷水中，浑身发烫脱力，被看不清脸的人从水中捞起。那人坐在水中，让自己撑着浴缸边缘，后庭正对着他，对方的手指探进了自己的后穴，在自己的肠壁里抠挖。媚药的药效加上后穴的刺激，让河野几乎难以控制的喷射出浓精，精液落在水中，沉入缸底。阴茎被一只带着丝丝凉意的手握住了，滚烫的性器得到了片刻纾解。娴熟的动作让处于兴奋状态的人生出一阵又一阵的快感，河野动情地呻吟着，直到后穴被另一根根状物贯穿，呻吟变成一声媚得入骨的淫叫，回荡在地下室。乳首被用力的揉搓，可自己只觉得爽快，河野觉得自己几乎要被挤出奶来。自己在药效的作用下用后穴来来回回地摩擦着那根肉棒，对方的手还在用力撸动着自己的阴茎，几次愉悦的喷射之后河野在浴缸里昏昏沉沉地睡着了。<br/>意识回笼之后河野自己一个人摇摇晃晃地走到床上睡着了，只是没过多久残存的药效再次发作，河野记得自己好像又做梦了，梦里自己双腿缠着对方的腰，在他身上愉悦地浪叫，阴茎在对方的腹肌上来回剐蹭，眼角流出的泪几乎要烫伤他自己，他记得对方温柔地吻干了他脸上的泪，在他耳畔喘着粗气，似乎在说了些什么。<br/>精液在自己体内泛滥成灾，每一次射入之后又是不知餍足地索取，自己的肠壁被对方肏得往外翻，囊袋被对方抓在手里轻握，肉体碰撞出的声音就像是最愉悦的催情剂，胸前的两颗被对方吸得肿胀，像两颗红豆，几乎破了皮。性器一次又一次地捅向自己的深处，那块软肉上来回磨碾，肠壁分泌出的爱液和对方的精液撑得河野的腹部鼓胀，每一次抽插被生出几声淫乱的搅动声，每一次被肏射自己都在喊着不要了，可是片刻之后体内一阵又一阵的空虚却让他没有理智得哭叫着索取，前列腺液滴了对方一身，后穴的穴口被撞得红肿，河野不知自己被肏射了几次，直到喷射出来得精液已经变稀了，他才沉沉睡去。<br/>对方的性器还留在自己体内。<br/>醒来时，还是只有自己，还有小瑚。<br/>河野的面没有吃完，他总觉得不是梦，可是密闭的空间里，没有第二个人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>03.<br/>
河野今天准备回家一趟。<br/>
入职之后跟父母和解，自己执行任务期间也从来没跟他们有过接触，河野戴上了口罩和鸭舌帽，蹲下来给小瑚套上狗绳，牵着他出门。春风和煦，樱花绽放，空气中弥漫着甜腻的花香。一人一狗在街上慢悠悠地走着，观察着周围的景致和人。平淡的生活的确令人向往，高度紧张的状态也终有一天会结束，总要把眼前的事做好，自己选的路，是一定要走完的。<br/>
从大道钻入小巷拐进地下隧道穿过马路，来到小溪旁，走过一座又窄又细的小桥。河野的家已经出现在眼前。坐落在小溪对面的几户人家仿佛远离尘嚣的世外桃源，河野看到父亲正坐在小溪旁钓鱼，退休的老教师身体硬朗，正重新拾起自己年轻时不能尽兴的兴趣爱好。河野没有打扰他的父亲，悄悄推开门走进屋子，母亲正在厨房忙活，听到声响回头一望，看见了自己许久不见踪影的儿子。<br/>
“纯喜？”<br/>
“妈，我回来了。”<br/>
脸上的笑容掩盖不住，河野的母亲拉着河野到客厅坐下，许久未见到自己日思夜想的孩子，连同儿子带来的金毛犬都多了几分怜爱。河野的母亲摸了摸小瑚的头，在河野身侧坐下，一个女人从厨房里端来了麦茶，河野这才发现，家里还有另一个人。<br/>
是邻居家的女儿，桥本千代子，河野的青梅竹马。<br/>
原本懒洋洋趴着的金毛掀起眼眸看了对方一样，又满不在意地闭上眼睛，河野的母亲正在询问着河野的工作如何，今晚要不要在这里歇息一晚云云，没注意到坐在旁边的千代子看着那条金毛的神色有些不对劲。河野的青梅竹马自小就恋慕邻居家比自己大两个月的哥哥，本以为他会像他父亲一样去高校当老师，没想到他选择了那么危险的一项职业，只是这有什么关系呢，反正自己还是喜欢他的。<br/>
河野性格爽朗，笑起来能够驱散阴霾。小时候父亲喝醉酒打母亲的时候，自己只会蹲在门口哭，好几次都是河野带着自己回家。父母亲离婚之后，河野一家对自己和母亲很是照顾，河野每天放学会在校门口等自己回家，母亲打工没能回来做饭，自己就在河野家吃饭。千代子总是想，河野是喜欢自己的，未来的某一天，邻居会变成亲家，河野的父母会成为自己的父母。<br/>
只不过河野出去读书和工作接近五年，竟然都没怎么回家，而且从初中之后，他们也很少有交谈了。河野考到了县里最好的高中，而自己却只能在家里附近的学校读书。河野去警校的前一天晚上，父亲又找了过来要钱，自己和母亲被关在家里，来不及送别。<br/>
从并肩走变成遥远的思望，又从遥望变成不可遇。尽管自己相信爱恋不是一厢情愿，千代子却不敢迈出一步。河野阿姨很喜欢自己，那自己就常到他们家陪伴，千代子渴望着，与河野重逢的那一天。<br/>
自己今天是一定要向他告白的。<br/>
厨房里已经准备好了食材，河野的母亲去了厨房，让河野去小溪旁叫他父亲，客厅里剩下千代子和小瑚，闭眼假寐的金毛犬睁开了眼，眼底藏着凶光。<br/>
千代子只觉得危险，她想追出去跟上河野，却发现自己在一条狗的眼神下难以动弹。她恍惚间好像看见了一个男人，面色沉穆，对着自己说：“不要痴心妄想。”<br/>
可是回过神来只有那条金毛犬，依旧盯着自己，好像刚刚那个金发男人只是自己臆想出来的产物，千代子坐立难安，最终还是推开门走了出去，跑向了溪边。<br/>
河野正在和父亲交谈。千代子站在远处遥望。岁月将河野雕刻得更加俊朗，高挺的鼻梁，眼尾上挑的眸，藏着几分凌厉。常年锻炼塑造的健美身形，就算是宽松的卫衣都藏不住，河野的父亲看到了千代子，招了招手让她过去。河野回头看她，对她笑了。<br/>
千代子的脸红了。<br/>
溪边只剩下两个人，千代子支支吾吾的话说出了口，被一笑置之。<br/>
“我现在不适合谈恋爱，可能会让你有危险。”<br/>
河野摸了摸千代子的头，笑着对她说：“回去吃饭吧。”<br/>
午饭吃得安静，河野留在家中午睡，千代子回了家。她推开房门，看到了早上幻境中的那个男人。<br/>
全身赤裸，一头微卷的金毛，下体的耻毛浓密，正躺在自己的床上，似笑非笑地看着自己。<br/>
千代子想要尖叫出声，却发现声音被堵在喉咙，男人从床上起身一步一步地靠近自己，又一次对自己说：“不要痴心妄想。”<br/>
千代子晕了过去，醒来时房间里多了几根金毛犬的毛发，和几个狗脚印。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>04.<br/>小瑚悄悄溜回河野的房间时，河野还在睡。<br/>春日正午的阳光暖烘烘的，空气被包裹在其中，弥漫着适宜熟睡的温度。河野睡得很安静，昨晚过于刺激的春梦让他神经兴奋，现在沉浸在自己的睡梦当中。往日训练午睡只有短短的十五分钟，醒来又是高强度的训练。蛰伏的那三个月每天都处于高度紧张状态，河野的精神已经过于紧绷，此刻回到自己熟悉的家，陷入了深度睡眠。<br/>金毛犬趴在床边，一双眼睛凝望着床上熟睡的男人，温热的舌头在空气中微微抖动，又慢慢地贴近了河野的脸颊，沿着河野脖子和脸上的痣一遍又一遍地舔舐，最终趴在床边闭眼假寐。<br/>小瑚记得自己能够变成人形的那个傍晚，天是血红色的，云层似乎浸染了被打翻的鲜血，吐露出他狰狞的面目。那是台风到来的前兆。高大的树木承载着肆虐的雨水，支撑不住雨水的重量后整个儿倾泻而下，空气是燥热不安的，可是雨水却裹挟着深海的寒冷，第一次变成人形的小瑚还不怎么懂直立行走，他躲在大树下瑟瑟发抖，看着天边划过一道道闪电，周遭的树木全都遭了殃，只有自己避雨的那棵树幸免于难，他躲在那棵树下整整三天，再醒来时，自己又变成了金毛犬。<br/>小瑚走过很多很多的地方。第一个主人把他当恶犬，用鞭子抽他，让他去咬人。第二个主人把他当宠物养，却在自己第一次放下戒备亲近他之后又抛弃了自己。第三个主人带着他前往深海，船被海浪击翻，他被遗弃在海洋中。他不再亲近人类，变成人形又有什么用呢，他不会老去，更何况，他也找不到可以陪伴自己终老的人。<br/>直到他遇到河野。<br/>被警队挑中的时候小瑚并不在意，他把自己的腿弄伤了，躲在笼子的最深处，装出一副无力的模样。他觉得应该没有哪个人会选中自己，上几次他都是跟着笼子回家的那一个，可是这一次却出了意外。那个鼻梁高挺的黑色头发男生把自己从笼子里牵了出来，蹲下来摸了摸自己的头，说：“就是你了哦。”<br/>第一次，有人帮自己洗澡，给自己做衣服，第一次，有人为了留下自己跟别人争执，第一次，有人会为了自己受伤而难过。小瑚那双失去神采的眼睛在某一天重新焕发光彩，以后也只为河野纯喜一人跳动。<br/>他渴望着，能够待在他身旁久一点，再久一点，感受他给自己倾注的无限爱意，能够听见他爽朗的笑声，看到他笑弯了的眼，闻到他喜欢的意大利面的味道。他会蹲下来，摸摸自己的头，跟自己说：“小瑚，今天也很棒哦！”<br/>执行任务的那一次意外是一切发生改变的起点，小瑚看着泡在浴缸里被折磨得不成人样的河野，第一次在他面前化作人形，将他包裹在自己怀中，第一次跟他有了更亲密的接触。他们接吻，做爱，一次又一次不知疲倦地向对方索取，他在河野耳边说了那么多次我好爱你，终究被当作了梦境。<br/>更靠近了一步之后，就不会想要后退了。小瑚沉浸在那个疯狂的夜晚，耳畔是河野的低喘，他在自己身上不断扭动，哀求着自己：“深一点，再深一点。”<br/>他不想考虑自己不会变老这件事情了。他只想跟河野在一起。<br/>紧闭着的双眸忽然睁开，金色头发的男子压在河野身上，又一次，舔舐着河野身上的痣，脱掉他身上的衣服，在他身上轻吻。津液滚烫，带出银丝。河野只觉得自己又一次做梦了，他又一次被翻过了身，又一次在梦里因为情欲而高声呻吟，又一次渴望着有人能够填满自己已经欲望高涨的后穴，然后再一次夹紧自己的臀肉，将对方的性器勾勒出来，感受对方满足的喘息，在自己耳畔。<br/>宽厚的手掌在河野身上流连忘返，最终停留在胸前的两处，轻轻地用指腹碾磨，小瑚不敢将河野转过身来，他怕河野忽然睁开眼看见自己，可是自己忍不住想要他，他害怕河野离他而去，将他丢弃，听不到他爽朗的笑声，再也没有温柔的触摸和安抚。只有把自己埋在他体内，感受到他对自己的渴望，那颗不安的心才会有片刻的安宁，才能告诉自己，身下的这个人是自己的，永远都是自己的。<br/>性器毫无章法地在河野体内抽插，小瑚一手摁着河野的腰一手握住河野的铃口，前列腺液沾满了手掌，被抹在河野的阴囊，灵巧的手指轻轻挑动着晃动的囊袋，河野的铃口已经快要射出，却又被摁住，小瑚低头沿着河野的脊沟轻吻，又用舌头舔过吻痕，细细麻麻的酥痒引得河野浑身战栗，他微微仰头，脖颈在空气中勾勒出弧线，侧颈被小瑚咬了一口。小瑚的性器在河野体内不断抽插，试图闯进更深的世界，囊袋抵在粘嗒嗒的后穴，几乎要挤进去，河野的阴茎红得发紫，后穴忽然被抽空，前端被含住，精液射在自己的胸前，好像有温热的口腔爱抚着自己的性器，河野释放在小瑚的口中，粗喘声弥漫在整个房间。<br/>春天的气息。<br/>半梦半醒间，河野听到有人在自己耳边说话。<br/>“我不介意别人知道我爱你，因为你必须是我的。”<br/>河野睁开了眼，这不是梦。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 05</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>05.<br/>午后的风搅动着空气，窗纱扭动着身躯。河野坐在床沿，双手撑在膝盖上捧住自己有些昏沉的脑袋。他不想去看自己很久没睡过的那张床，上面是母亲中午刚换的被单，也不想看向自己的下体，他知道那里一团糟。狭长的凤眼失神地看向前方，小瑚还趴在地板上睡着，房门紧闭，跟自己睡着之前是相同的模样，可是河野确信自己听到了有人在他耳边说话，带着浓重情欲的喘息，说出那一句：“我不介意别人知道我爱你，因为你必须是我的。”<br/>河野开始回想迄今为止的三次梦境，绯红爬上他的脸，唤醒刚刚沉淀下去的情潮，被前列腺液和精液洇湿的裤子裆部又一次突起，下身涨得难受。河野强迫自己冷静，回想自己的梦境，不同的地点，但都是同样的疑惑，身处密闭空间的自己，还有小瑚，然后是汹涌孟浪的情潮，让人极度兴奋的性爱，以及睡醒时不堪入目的床单。河野将手指插入自己的黑发之中，房间里的活物只有自己和小瑚，他总不能是被小瑚压在身下吧。<br/>可是，比起被子成精这件事，同样具有蓬勃生命力的警犬似乎更能解释得通，河野将自己的脑袋从手中移开，狠狠地甩了甩自己的头，不可能的，小瑚怎么可能变成人呢，这不符合常规。<br/>可是那双狭长的凤眸已经盯紧了趴在地板上的金毛犬，它睡得正沉，温和地呼吸着。<br/>在不同的地点，不同的床单被同一个人同样粗暴地扯到了地上，河野又一次走进浴室。青春期时的自己都不至于此，过了这么多年自己的控制力难道下降了那么多吗。河野开始担心自己的身体，或许自己得去医院查一查，是不是得了臆想症。<br/>洗完澡出来小瑚还在睡着，河野将床单拿到了一楼的洗衣机，母亲让他留下来吃晚饭，他答应了。<br/>晚饭只有三个人，母亲烧了茄子，饭桌上都是河野喜欢的菜。千代子明明答应了要过来吃晚饭，却没有过来，河野的母亲打了电话，得到了生病了的回复，让她不用担心。久不见儿子的母亲问起了河野的恋情，河野莫名其妙就想到了下午听到的那句话，有些低沉的男声，喑哑带着浓重情欲，宣示主权般的话语。耳尖像是骤然被红墨水造访，红了一圈。<br/>“中午千代子跟你说什么了？”<br/>“你这几年没回来都是她过来陪我们的哦。”<br/>“人家是不是对你有意思？”<br/>“要是喜欢就早点下手了。”<br/>河野埋下头吃饭，他不知道该怎么回复，他总不能说自己还没谈恋爱的打算，但是梦里已经跟一个看不见脸每次都用后入的男人做爱了多次吧，说出来估计会吓死自己保守的父母，河野选择沉默。外面淅淅沥沥地下起了雨，春雨最是缠绵，小瑚吃完了狗粮，正蹲在门口望着滴水的屋檐。那双乌黑的眼眸里，好像藏着浑浊难懂的情愫。脑海里被推翻的可能性再一次翻涌，河野将碗中最后一口汤喝完，放下碗筷。<br/>“我吃饱了，差不多该回去了。”<br/>雨夜是最适合掩护的，河野简短地跟父母告了别，这一次告别不知道下一次相见是何时，自己的职业太过危险，减少见面才是最合适的。套上狗绳，戴上口罩和鸭舌帽，一人一狗混入潮湿的雨幕中，河野没有回头，他知道母亲的泪水融入了雨夜，回了头，可能就走不了了。<br/>积雨打湿了小瑚的毛发，河野的裤脚也湿透了，行人沿着街边的商铺匆匆地走，街灯的光打翻在模糊的潮湿雨景中。河野打开家里的门，小瑚站在门口不肯进门，湿乎乎的金毛犬不想弄湿房间，被河野一把抱进了浴室，打开了莲蓬头。<br/>“给你洗干净就完了嘛。”<br/>河野的双手插进小瑚的颈下，将那张脸捧到自己眼前，在金毛犬的黑色鼻子上轻轻的亲了一口。河野明显感受到金毛犬的身子僵硬了些许，乌黑的大眼睛直勾勾地盯着自己，好像是感到意外。被水淋湿了的狗尾巴却欢快地摇着，掀起一滩水，溅了河野一身，河野笑着抹了抹自己的脸，给金毛犬洗澡。<br/>洗完澡吹干头发已经是深夜，河野坐在床沿，小瑚今晚似乎特别高兴，兴冲冲地只想往自己怀里扑，河野将金毛犬抱在怀里，看着那双闪烁着欢快光芒的眼眸，笑着说了句：“小瑚就是小瑚嘛！”<br/>等到河野躺到床上，盯着头顶洁白的天花板，心里的那个想法在小瑚被自己亲吻时的片刻僵硬变得有了可能，他闭上眼睛假寐，他想一探究竟，小瑚是不是真的如自己足够荒唐的想法般，能够变成人形。<br/>可是河野没听到小瑚均匀的呼吸声，已经沉沉睡去。小瑚睁开了眼睛，乌黑的眼眸里是兴奋欣喜的光彩。金毛犬在某个瞬间化成了赤身裸体的俊朗男子，他在月光下摸了摸自己的鼻尖，看着床上的人，傻乎乎地笑了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 06</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>06.<br/>没有做梦。这是河野醒来的第一反应。<br/>难得的安稳觉，闹钟正在床头柜上响着，河野伸手摁掉。小瑚趴在床沿，黑溜溜的眼睛盯着自己的脸，河野的掌心覆上了金毛犬的头，笑着对他说早安。<br/>小瑚今天好像格外兴奋，尾巴在空中不停摇晃，前掌趴在床沿，想要往床上跳。眼睛看着河野，见河野没有拒绝便一个飞扑跃上了床，温热的舌头将河野的脸舔了个遍，河野从床上起身把小瑚抱在怀里，问他，今天怎么那么兴奋。<br/>舌头还暴露在空气中，河野将金毛犬放下，去洗手间刷牙洗脸。<br/>“因为被你亲了一口。”<br/>洗漱完毕后河野才拿起手机，有未读短信，是千代子发来的，约自己见面。<br/>“阿姨托我拿点东西给你。”<br/> <br/>河野换好衣服，给小瑚套上狗绳就出了门，千代子在附近一带打工，昨天回去的时候母亲有提过，只是为什么自己明明昨天才回去，今天就要千代子给自己送东西。<br/>早晨的风清爽舒适，河野带着鸭舌帽和口罩，牵着小瑚慢悠悠地走着，他知道怎么隐藏，明明大摇大摆地走着，却不会引人注意。千代子已经在约定好的路口处等着，河野走过去，对方被吓了一跳。<br/>原本心情很好的金毛犬好像忽然泄了气，尾巴耷拉着，眼神带着凶光。<br/>千代子有些害怕地往后退，河野只好蹲下身子摸了摸小瑚的头：<br/>“怎么了，昨天才见过，不是敌人。”<br/>抚摸将小瑚眼底的戾气卸去了些许，但戒备仍在，河野大概想不到金毛犬敌意这么大的原因，可是千代子却害怕得双腿打颤。房间里留下的狗脚印和金毛不是自己的臆想，这只狗藏着连河野都不知道的秘密。<br/>可是那又如何。千代子心里想，河野总该更相信自己的。毕竟狗不会说话，人会。<br/>“纯喜，我们到我打工的店里说话吧。”<br/>河野答应了。<br/>高级的寿司餐厅不允许带宠物进入，小瑚被拦在门口，河野不肯进去，千代子站在门口跟值班的同事解释，最后不了了之，抱歉的眼光看向河野，小声地问了句：“要不，去你家方便吗？”<br/>牵着的金毛犬叫得更凶，河野盯着千代子，没有妥协。<br/>自己的住处连父母都没有告诉，千代子在想什么。<br/>狐疑的眼光在千代子身上游离，最后两个人在附近的早餐店坐了下来，小瑚蹲在河野旁边，漆黑如墨的眼睛紧盯着坐着的女人。千代子怀疑自己说出的话不合这条金毛犬的心意，可能立刻会被扑到在地咬断脖颈。<br/>“刚刚是我唐突了，对不起。”<br/>“没事，我母亲托你给我带什么了？”<br/>“其实没有……”千代子看见河野那双狭长的眼眸中多了几分凌厉，慌张地解释：“我做了巧克力，一直没能见到你，所以……”<br/>提着的精致小袋被推到河野面前，他想要拒绝，却不知如何开口。千代子的眼睛里装着一包泪水，拒绝的话哽在喉尖，被堵住了出口。<br/>河野说了谢谢，看见千代子的眼眸重新闪烁起来，她拆开河野面前的袋子，小声地说了一句：“请务必要尝一尝。”<br/>河野看见对方的脸颊红了，做工精致的巧克力装在牛皮小袋里，他伸手拿了一颗放进嘴里。<br/>挺好吃的。<br/>说了谢谢之后道别，河野回到家里才发现不对劲，袋子里装的是酒心巧克力，他看见自己微红的手臂，脸上红成一片，门铃响了，千代子站在门口。<br/>躲在身后的金毛犬一个飞扑将人赶到了楼下，河野撑住自己昏昏沉沉的脑袋，一深一浅地回到了床边。警惕性太低了，自己是不能碰酒的。碰了酒被一个小姑娘尾随自己都能不知道，更别说那些要人命的狡猾犯罪分子。河野躺在床上盯着天花板，等着小瑚回来。<br/> <br/>千代子被小瑚赶进了小巷里，看似性情温和的金毛犬发起火来凶狠无比，在小瑚跳起来的片刻千代子觉得自己的脖子断了，下一秒睁开眼睛，却看到昨天中午看到的金发男人。<br/>她被吓得说不出话，对方的表情比上一次难看多了，赤裸着的身体不断逼近自己，千代子闭上了眼睛。<br/>没有动静。<br/>眼眸睁开，看见对方双手撑在自己两侧，惊恐的泪水不知不觉打湿了脸颊，千代子听见对方一字一顿地说：“我还不屑于咬你。”<br/>“你最好记住我说的话，离他远点。”<br/>人在自己眼前消失，千代子瘫坐在地上，久久没有回神。<br/> <br/>河野记得自己听见小瑚扒门的声音，晃悠悠地起来给他开了门，后面就什么都不记得了。<br/>应该说，他又做梦了。<br/>梦里有人吻他，在他耳边带着怒气地说警惕性也太低了。河野想出声辩解，声音被堵在喉腔，触感像极了小瑚早上舔自己的脸，河野的眼睛费力地撑开一条缝，看见了一头金发。<br/>后穴又一次被对方的性器撑开，河野隐约觉得这是对方第一次吻自己，抽插比以往来得猛烈，似乎带着无法控制的怒气，胸前的红点被肆无忌惮的揉捏，他的呻吟充斥着整个房间，自己听到了都脸红上几分。<br/>他想不清楚酒心巧克力的威力为何这么大，河野只记得自己闭着眼睛，双腿在情欲的推动下自然而然地环上了对方精壮的腰身，快感冲昏了他的头脑，他迷迷糊糊地找到了对方的唇，将自己唇舌凑上去与对方深吻。性器抵在对方的腹部摩擦着肌肉，对方浓密的耻毛时不时蹭着自己的臀部，酥麻感让他浑身颤抖，温热的手游走在自己身上的每一寸，河野低喘着，铃口渗出的前列腺液滴在对方身上，又在剧烈的抽插中重新蹭到了自己的双腿间，后穴不断收缩，对方第一次射在了自己体内，在自己被肏射之后，温热的精液填满了自己的后穴。<br/>两个人沉沉睡去，睡着之前的前一秒小瑚才想起来自己也不能喝酒，而且这酒有点不对劲。<br/>性器还留在河野体内，两个人相拥而眠。<br/>第二天早上，睁开眼睛的河野发现自己被一个男人搂在怀里，对方睡得很沉，又长又翘的睫毛低垂着。自己的后穴还塞着对方的性器，河野将对方的性器从自己后穴拿出，起身下了床。<br/>小瑚不在家里。<br/>冷水澡让他清醒了不少，河野拉了张椅子坐在床边，狭长的眼眸一动不动地盯着床上熟睡的男人，金色的毛发，身上还留着昨晚欢愉后的痕迹，家里已经没有床单换了，河野看见对方翻了个身，试探性地叫了一句。<br/>“小瑚。”<br/>“嗯……”<br/>一时时间静止，沉默填充了整个房间。<br/>金发男人倏忽从床上爬了起来，看见坐在椅子上的河野，两人面面相觑，小瑚脑海里的第一个念头：完蛋了。<br/>猜测得到了证实，河野纯喜脑子里只有一个想法，他被他自己养的狗给上了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 07</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>07.<br/>“你从什么时候可以变成人身的？认识我之前还是之后？”<br/>“之前。”<br/>“你活了多久？”<br/>“记不清楚了。”<br/>“那我当初选中你的时候你那个样子是装的？”<br/>“嗯……我好像没啥不能做的。”<br/>河野捏了捏眉心，他不知道应该有什么反应，也不知道现在换警犬来不来得及，自己怎么就那么有准头挑中了一只妖精，一只白天干犯人晚上干自己的狗精，狭长的凤眸深处躲着几分无可奈何，留着他呢，以后这种床上工作想必避免不了，不留着他呢……<br/>好像有点舍不得。<br/>床上的人眼巴巴地望着自己，一头微卷的金发将视线挡去些许，赤裸的身体白皙光滑，肌肉精壮，让待在警队的河野都有些自行惭愧。肩膀上微红的牙印是河野昨天晚上情动的证据，腹部线条分明的腹肌上还留着昨晚弥留的爱液。河野将手指插入发尖，发泄似的将自己的头发搅乱。头快低到地上，留下床上的小瑚慌张不已，生怕眼前这个人下一秒就要把自己赶走。<br/>在千代子面前自己好像很有把握，可实际上自己一点把握都没有，更别说什么，“你必须是我的。”<br/>完蛋了，完蛋了。<br/>小瑚只能盯着河野低下的脑袋一动不动，他恨不得此刻的尴尬更长久一点，至少自己不用面对被赶走的命运。<br/>时针慢慢走着，盯着地板的人终于发出一点声响。<br/>“你先去洗澡吧。”<br/>“你赶我走吗？”<br/>“洗完澡再说。”<br/>“你先告诉我你会不会赶我走。”<br/>河野猛地抬头，充血的眼睛在对上对方可怜兮兮的眼光之后顿时没了凶意，闷气被吞回肚子里，他慢慢地站起身，居高临下地看着坐在床上的俊朗男人，许久才从喉尖吐出一句话：<br/>“不赶你走。”<br/>小瑚的眼睛骤然亮起来，跟金毛犬兴奋时一样清澈透亮，嘴唇愉快的往上扬。自己舍不得，河野自己心里清楚，小瑚陪伴自己太久，最压抑的时光一直是他陪伴自己走过，自己一个人孤独行走时，只有小瑚在自己身边。<br/>“去洗澡吧，我去做早餐。”<br/>“你帮我洗，我不会。”<br/>“你刚刚不是说你什么都会？”<br/>警察的眼睛里锐光闪现，算了，小瑚想。心急吃不了热豆腐，不被赶走已经很好啦。<br/>高大的金发男人从床上起身，顺手将被弄脏的床单扯下来扔到地上，转身进了浴室。莲蓬头被打开，温热的水从头顶喷洒下来，以人形模样生活其实很方便，自己喜欢这种感觉。<br/>这样子的话，他跟河野就是同样的，平等的，可以相爱的，最正常不过的普通人。<br/>热气氤氲将水雾落在镜子上，蒙上一层水珠，挂在墙上的浴巾被随意围在腰间，未干的水沿着肌肉线条缓缓下坠，被吸进浴巾里。小瑚的手在镜子上一笔一笔地写着，将自己的面孔放进手指笔画写出的清晰玻璃镜中，映出自己的脸。<br/>他微微笑了，化成人形的自己长得还不赖。小瑚第一次认认真真端详自己的面孔，一种异样的熟悉感在脑海深处不断涌动，他第一次仔细回想自己的过往，自己是怎么变成人形的，为什么自己对这张脸感到那样熟悉，就好像自己曾经一直看着这张脸，看着映在镜子中的，自己的面容一样。<br/>想不起来就不想了。<br/>浴室的门被打开，意大利面的香气钻入鼻腔，河野正站在灶台前认真地煮面，小瑚又觉得很熟悉，从这个角度看河野的背影，好像是第一次。<br/>可是自己好像看了无数遍。<br/>煮好的意面被装进盘子，河野端着两盘面上桌。感觉好奇怪，自己第一次煮两个人份量的意面，以前都是一份意面一份狗粮的。<br/>小瑚的头发还在滴水，河野从柜子里拿出干毛巾递给他，走进浴室去洗手，看到蒙着水珠的镜子上写了一排字。<br/>“純喜が好きです。”<br/>浴室外的人已经上了餐桌，正拿起叉子吃意面，动作熟捻，姿态优雅，像极了从壁画里走出的贵公子，河野盯着小瑚，又想起了被下药的那一个晚上。<br/>给自己的解毒的，让自己开心的，一直都是他。<br/>是小瑚。<br/>不管他是什么样的，都是自己的小瑚，是自己悉心照料一起成长的小瑚。<br/>河野又叹了一口气，走向了餐桌。<br/>“意面好好吃哎。”<br/>“早知道你不赶我走我就早点变成人形了，还天天吃狗粮，难吃死了。”<br/>月牙眼里盛着一湾笑意，河野看得有些呆，片刻之后低下头去吃面，那双眼睛里好像藏着磁铁，会把自己吸进去。<br/>“过几天回警队你就不能再变成人形了。”<br/>“我知道。”<br/>对方的盘子已经一干二净，河野看到空盘子上的酱料被叉子刮得彻底，被送入那双微翘的唇中。<br/>“锅里还有。”<br/>椅子摩擦地板的声音迅速响起，河野听见小瑚在问你还要吗，自己跟他说不用了我吃饱了。<br/>春日从窗外窥视，在地板上掉落一块光斑，河野看着眼前的人吃饭，莫名其妙地觉得安心。<br/>好像时间静止，他们被世界剥离，密闭的空间内不再仅仅是自己一个人，还有眼前的，金色微卷头发的俊朗男人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 08</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>08.<br/>春日正午的阳光温暖舒适，水蓝色连帽卫衣男人头顶带着黑色的鸭舌帽，工装裤下一双低帮球鞋，身旁的金色卷发男人穿着略显短小的大衣，衬裤在脚踝上方几寸，明显穿着不是属于他的衣服。<br/>河野带着小瑚走在街道上，中心区人来人往，小瑚长得太过张扬，又不肯戴口罩，跟他走在一起自己很不适应，这一点都不符合平日里大隐隐于市的作风。<br/>两个人在街道上快速行走，河野领着小瑚进了平日里常逛的店，小瑚比自己高了半个头，自己的衣服不太好给他穿，身材修长的男人一头扎进衣服堆里，在更衣室里进进出出，小瑚长得像模特，好像每一件都很合适。<br/>河野坐在更衣室的座椅上看着在镜子前臭显摆的人，嘴角不自觉地上扬，直到看到镜子里的自己，才发现自己无意识的微笑着。<br/>有点奇怪。像是一起逛街的情侣。<br/>唇角的弧度还没收回就被对方发现了，带着细边眼睛的男人俯下身子跟河野平视，嘴角上扬，苹果肌鼓囊囊的，笑得格外漂亮，他笑嘻嘻的问：“好看吗？”<br/>“好看。”<br/>最后两个人提着大袋小袋走进了一家餐馆，河野头上的鸭舌帽还没摘下来，坐在对面的人正在朝刚进店的女孩子抛媚眼，河野盯着满脸兴奋的人，慢悠悠地开了口。<br/>“待会儿把帽子和口罩戴上。”<br/>“为啥啊？”<br/>“你忘了我们是干什么的吗？”<br/>狭长的眼眸里不悦的警告意味气势汹汹，小瑚惊讶于河野的眼神，他见过河野这种神情，对方极度生气，只是克制着不发火。<br/>“我还以为你吃醋了呢。”<br/>漂亮的脸蛋微微低下，在瞥到河野神情改变的那一秒又露出可爱笑容，带着明显的讨好意味，河野盯着那张脸，顿时生不起气来。<br/>小瑚陪伴自己太久，知道自己的所有秘密和弱点。河野想起自己以前有了什么烦心事就抱着金毛犬倾诉，现在看来自己就像是脱了在小瑚面前裸奔了。<br/>他被吃得死死的。<br/>点的菜已经上了桌，小瑚大口吃着，一边吃一边嘟囔：“放假我就不吃狗粮了。”<br/>明明是大口吃饭，动作行为却优雅细致，多年锻炼敏锐度的人时刻注意着对方的一言一行，大脑快速分析，化作人形的小瑚，像一个优雅的贵公子，特别是吃饭时的动作行为，就像是油画里头的王子。<br/>妖精也学过礼仪吗。<br/>吃饭没有持续很长时间，两人吃饱喝足就慢慢走路回家。小瑚听话地戴上了口罩和帽子，午后的阳光洒在他的身上，给他镀了一层金边。<br/>悠闲的时光，喜欢的人，和释放的自由。<br/>眼神悄悄向身旁斜，小瑚看着黑色鸭舌帽下溜出几缕碎发，河野的睫毛在空气中扑闪。他偷偷把走路的脚步换成一致，笑意从眼尾跑出，他觉得很满足。<br/>回到家把洗好的床单拿去晾，河野在桌上处理文件，小瑚倚在阳台门边看着河野的背影痴笑，再一次感叹没有被赶走真是太好了。<br/>微风轻拂窗纱，像羽毛掉落在池水上，涟漪微小，却经久不息。</p><p>“今晚你睡地板。”<br/>“为什么？”<br/>“你平时不也睡地板？”<br/>“我不要。”<br/>“那你今晚不准动手动脚。”<br/>餐桌上的盘子已经空了，河野做饭很好吃，小瑚吃得很满足，此刻河野跟他约法三章，有点有趣。<br/>“动手动脚是什么？”<br/>“就是，”河野的耳尖有点红，“你不要随随便便碰我。”<br/>“哦。”<br/>星夜璀璨，侧身躺着的人觉得背后有东西顶着自己，在自己双腿间磨蹭，河野装作睡着，任由对方在自己背后扭捏，最后忍不住开了口，“说好不动手动脚的。”<br/>“现在是春天。”<br/>“做一次，就做一次好不好？”<br/>裤子被扒下来的时候河野也不清楚自己现在是个什么状态，他好像跟一个妖精在谈恋爱。他到底是喜欢上了跟他做爱还是喜欢上这个妖精，河野搞不清楚。<br/>明明他看清楚对方的脸还没超过二十四小时。<br/>后穴已经被逗引出几分湿润，小瑚极其耐心的用手指扩张河野的后庭，修长的手指在那块敏感的软肉上一深一浅地按着，河野还没想清楚自己心里到底是怎么想的，后穴已经被性器填满了。<br/>后面的事情就不是自己能控制得住的了。<br/>揭露身份的第一个夜晚，格外兴奋的小瑚精力旺盛，他终于可以堂堂正正的让河野面对着自己，跟他接吻，吞下他口中的可口液体和暧昧喘息，将他身上的每一寸情动藏进自己体内来回品尝，乳首未经吸吮就已经红硬得过分，河野太敏感了，好像是自己的功劳。<br/>小瑚笑着和河野接吻，津液来不及吞咽，低落在脖颈处，随着律动不断下延，小瑚让河野的腿盘在自己腰间，臀胯发力，将自己的性器不断往对方体内顶，双手包裹着紧致的臀肉，在河野的臀瓣上肆意揉动，河野在自己的耳边均匀的喘息，呻吟声忽高忽低，小瑚觉得下体又涨了几分，身上的这个人才是妖精。<br/>精液释放在河野的后穴，顺着大腿根慢慢往下流出，未流尽时又一次被填满，河野闷哼了一声，说了句不是说好一次的吗。<br/>“现在是春天嘛。”<br/>性器在过分湿软的肉穴不断抽插，顶在最敏感的地方，前列腺液滴在床单上，小瑚的手在河野腹部画圈，引得对方臀部夹紧，粗长的性器被紧致的穴道狠狠夹住，闷哼声带着极致的爽快，河野的阴茎被小瑚握住上下撸动，铃口的粘液被抹在柱体上，每次快要射出来的时候，小瑚的手指总是紧紧堵在铃口，射都射不干净。<br/>“你别得寸进尺……啊……”<br/>对方恶作剧地狠狠一顶，精液从铃口射出，在对方的腹肌上。<br/>河野看着粘在对方腹肌上的精液有些怔愣，自己又被肏射了，后庭的根状物又一次涨了起来，对方低头吮吸自己的乳头，一边吸一边咬，手掌还故意将胸肌握起，河野被咬得一激灵，怒骂：“你是狗吗！”<br/>“我是啊。”<br/>自己坐在小瑚身上比他高了几分，河野清楚得看到对方笑得人畜无害，心里暗骂这他妈的都几次了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 09</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>09.<br/>河野醒来的时候，感觉身上很重。<br/>眼皮挣扎着打开，放进几缕阳光。眯成缝的上挑眉眼望向床头柜上的闹钟，十点半了，今天醒得好晚，手机掉在地板上，没关掉的震动闹钟还孜孜不倦地在地板上响着。河野伸手，手指在地板上找不准目标，好半天才把手机握在手中。关掉闹钟，放到床头柜上。<br/>腰间的手紧紧地扣着，河野掀开被子，看见两具赤裸着的身体。小瑚像只八爪鱼，手臂环在腰上，一条腿架在自己的小腿上，自己的头枕在他的手臂上，姿势不能再亲昵一点了。<br/>河野把小瑚环住自己的手拿开，双手撑住床垫坐直了，腿从小瑚的大腿下抽出，双脚刚一落地，后背被另一个人的胸膛包裹，锁骨架上了对方的下巴。<br/>金色的头发贴在自己一半脸颊上，小瑚的下巴蹭着自己的肩膀，毛发在脖子上拂动，轻微的酥痒让河野下意识地躲闪。精壮的腰身又一次被手臂环绕，声音不是从耳朵进入，而是透过紧贴着的肌肤传进身体。<br/>“醒了？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“早安。”<br/>小瑚低沉的嗓音轻笑着，惹得河野耳尖发烫，对方伸出唇舌吸吮，电流从脚底到头顶，河野浑身战栗。<br/>“别闹了。”<br/>“纯喜，我好喜欢你。”<br/>小瑚在轻吻的空隙说出这句话，细细麻麻的吻在脖筋处流连，环在腰上的双臂收紧，河野又一次跌倒在床上。<br/>后背碰触到床垫，小瑚的劲儿使得过大，甩在床上的河野头有些发昏。他想张口说话，打开的口腔却像在欢迎对方的造访。温热的舌头长驱直入，从上颚移动到一半的牙床，又再次停留在河野的上颚，舌头滑过河野另一侧的牙齿，最后才光顾下方的舌头，纠缠着，不给对方吞咽的机会。津液顺着河野好看的唇角流出，经过下颚的线条，滴落在床单上。<br/>河野被吻得喘不过气，承受着小瑚火热又凶猛的吻，对方的舌头几乎深入到自己的喉尖，像是要把自己唇腔内的津液吃干抹尽，顺着嘴角流出的津液越来越多，在脖子的两侧洇成小小的一滩。小瑚用力吸着河野的唇瓣，将对方的舌尖引诱到唇边，轻笑着啄了一口，滴落在河野锁骨和脖子处的津液被一点一点地舔吸干净，身下的人脸色绯红一片，连小麦色肌肤下都弥漫着浅浅的红。<br/>眉眼笑得弯了，小瑚双手撑在河野的两侧，两人的鼻尖在空气中若有若无地蹭着，他再一次说了句：“早安。”<br/>“清晨的三分钟热吻有助于延长寿命。”<br/>河野躺在床上大口喘息，双眼沾着一层泪，眼神对上小瑚那双深邃的眼，他觉得自己要沉进去了，无边的，深邃的，迷人的澄澈双眼。<br/>小瑚的胸膛贴在河野身上，毛茸茸的头颅埋在河野躺着的枕头上，两个人脸颊相贴，河野又听见对方的声音在自己体内回荡。<br/>他说：“我饿了。”<br/>“想吃你。”<br/>小瑚整个人的重量都压在河野身上，河野动弹不得，他只知道自己的后穴又被探进了手指，对方沿着肠壁的纹路缓缓移动，慢慢地摁住了最敏感的那个点。<br/>手指在滑嫩的肠壁缱绻地移动，河野的后穴分泌出欢迎的爱液，身上的重量抽离，小瑚的脸在映在自己的瞳仁中，对方笑得一脸深意。河野羞恼地问出了口：“怎么又要做。”<br/>“纯喜好敏感。”<br/>对方的手指在那个点上用力一摁，已经起立的阴茎前端流出一股滑腻的透明液体。河野听见小瑚笑出了声，跨坐在自己腿上的人将透明黏液抹在掌心，手掌包裹住河野的性器。眯着眼笑嘻嘻地对他说：“纯喜也想要了。”<br/>“春天嘛。”<br/>双腿倏忽被抬起架在对方肩膀上，小瑚整个人向河野逼近，性器抵在已经充分扩张的穴口，感受着河野穴道内的收缩，他低下头跟河野接吻，性器缓缓地推入，将河野的第一声呻吟吞入自己腹中。<br/>河野庆幸自己好好练了柔韧，自己此刻像是一只折叠的椅子。<br/>小腿被手掌握住，小瑚开始抽插，湿滑的穴道包裹着性器。粗长的柱体在穴道内搅动，故意发出一阵阵淫乱水声。河野的耳朵红得像熟透的蔓越莓，他听见靡靡的声响从自己的下体传来，口中却无法自抑地发出粘腻的情动呻吟。<br/>小瑚故意放慢节奏，手指沿着河野的肌肉纹路滑动，人鱼线的末端，浓黑耻毛下方的阴茎和阴囊，被温热的掌心包裹住来回逗弄。河野的阴茎涨得发紫，小瑚依旧缓慢地抽插。河野不知道从哪里听见一个声音，叫嚣着快一点。<br/>片刻之后他才回过神，是自己的声音。<br/>“纯喜想让我快点吗？”<br/>小瑚的手指探进了河野的口腔中，引出两根银丝，河野听见自己从喉尖挤出一个单音，对方终于肆意抽插，前端一次又一次撞在那块软肉上，双腿在空中无力的晃荡着，脚趾却紧张地蜷缩着。小瑚的囊袋几乎要挤进河野的穴道，伴随着最后一阵挺腰，温热的精液填满河野的后穴，小瑚的腹部多了河野的精液，河野又一次被肏射了。<br/>性器缓缓地从穴道抽离，小瑚从床上下来，将呼吸粗重的河野抱下床进了浴室，河野恨不得立刻回警队，自己养的狗翻天了，自己再这么被搞下去可能得死。<br/>湿热的吻贴在自己耳畔，河野听见小瑚说：“纯喜才不会死，我有纵欲过度的可能。”<br/>“但是是春天。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10.<br/>两人从浴室出来的时候，已经接近中午了。小瑚下体围着浴巾就去阳台晾衣服，顺带着扔在地上的脏床单，最近换床单比换衣服都频繁。水蓝色的卫衣和黑色工装裤放在床上，河野站在床边换衣服。<br/>衣柜门还开着，昨晚收拾出来的衣柜分成了两个部分，一部分是自己的便服，另一边是小瑚昨天买的衣服。这个化作人形的妖精仿佛巴黎时装周身价最高的模特，品味高得过分。昨天逛一次街几乎花光了河野的积蓄。河野站在衣柜门前深深叹了口气，小瑚已经走到他身后，在河野头上落下一吻，手臂越过河野的肩膀，从里面取出了衬衫和九分裤。风衣挂在门口的衣架上，小瑚走过去穿上，整理好自己一头金黄的卷发，跟着河野出了门。<br/>仲春的中午，暖意初现雏形。工作日的街道上只有赶着吃中饭的上班族。河野带着小瑚进了一家人不太多的饭店，两个人坐下来点菜。<br/>河野坐着发愣，他搞不清楚自己现在的状态。自己舍不得小瑚走，到底是舍不得金毛犬，还是眼前的这个人。两个人在床上做尽了最亲密的事，而今本末倒置才想起感情的问题。小瑚的手臂撑在桌上，戴着的口罩被扯到下巴下，正笑眯眯地看着河野。<br/>那双眼睛深邃而清澈，河野看到瞳仁里的自己，清晰又明朗，似乎比真实的自己还要更好看上几分。<br/>菜上桌了，小瑚点了茄子。第一块被夹起的茄子放进了河野碗里，苹果肌鼓鼓囊囊，他笑着，带着明显的讨好意味。河野看了他一眼，最终只是低下头把碗里的那块茄子吃点，就给对方一句：“快吃饭吧。”<br/>放在桌上的手机震动着，河野接通电话。对面传来队长严肃的声音。河野不自觉地坐直了身体，连带着旁边的小瑚也紧张起来。<br/>“河野，你的假期可能提前结束了。”<br/>“发生什么了？”<br/>“上次任务，我们抓住的那批人还有条暗线，埋在城区里。你必须在今天之内归队，可能有人认得你的脸，太危险了。”<br/>“我知道了。”<br/>手机被放下，两人心照不宣地加快了吃饭的速度。河野戴上了连帽卫衣的帽子和昨天小瑚要求一起买的配对口罩。穿着风衣的男人戴着风格不符的口罩，牵着旁边运动风格的男人，脚下步伐生风。<br/>河野回到家，将跟父母通讯的手机卡藏在书桌的暗格里。小瑚已经将枪支和弹药拿出来，正熟练地装枪。河野进了浴室换衣服，便携式手枪别在腰间，GPS手表接上卫星。警服藏在黑色大衣下，打开水龙头洗了把脸。双手撑在盥洗台上，河野看着自己沾满水珠的脸，眼神坚定凶狠。<br/>猎物想要反击，那就先把狼爪磨利。<br/>打开浴室门，小瑚的衣服被扔在床上，金毛犬已经站在门口。河野看着刚到自己膝盖的小瑚，一时竟然有些不习惯。<br/>“你这也变得太快了。”<br/>河野蹲下来给小瑚穿上警犬服，被金毛犬伸长舌头舔了一口。粗粝的掌心摸了摸金毛犬头顶，河野拿起桌上的钥匙，说了声：“该走了。”<br/>藏在附近草丛中的机车被启动，小瑚站在后座的专属位置上，风将一身金发往后顺，黑溜溜的眼睛盯着机车后面的路况，高度戒备着。<br/>机车在路上绕了好几圈才拐进警队基地后门，等待着的队友们将机车上的小瑚牵了下来，河野径直将车开进了车库。放假的人都被叫了回来，上头这次想把埋深了的线给挖出来，恐怕会被反击。<br/>下午五点，同队的人已经到齐，队长把人喊到办公室开会。嫌疑人的脸被放大在屏幕上，十五个人，男女都有，河野盯着屏幕上的那些脸，心脏过分地活跃。<br/>有一张很熟悉的脸。<br/>是千代子的父亲。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11.<br/>“这几天沿着刚刚说的线索蹲点，特别是最后这一个，”队长的手指定在最后的那张照片上，“最近在溪旁的住宅区出现过。”<br/>河野的心快从喉间跳出来了，溪旁的住宅区不就是自己父母住的地方吗。冷汗浸透了他的衣服，头顶的汗珠沿着锋利的脸部线条滑入衬衫里，他想起小时候千代子的母亲每一次被打，都是自己的父亲跟附近的街坊去阻止的。河野记不清楚了，那个酗酒的男人似乎懦弱又胆小，在外头从来不敢大声说话，一有不顺心的事就回家打千代子的母亲，父亲每次劝架完回家总要摇摇头，跟河野说：“千万不能成为这种人。”<br/>千代子比自己小了一个月，小时候两个人形影不离，上了中学之后两人才慢慢疏远。河野从很早之前就知道千代子喜欢自己，只不过他对千代子并没有恋爱的感觉。前几天回家的时候也是，尽管自己有心理准备，面对千代子的告白却还是不知如何是好，河野发自内心地可怜千代子，可是这种可怜不是爱。<br/>河野想到恋爱感，心里莫名其妙地出现了另一张脸。<br/>是小瑚。<br/>他忽然摇起头来，自己怕不是疯了。睡了几次不能代表什么，河野一边碎碎念，一边拼命摇头，好像这样就能把脑子里荒唐的想法给甩掉。<br/>“河野，”队长喊了一声，河野才发现会议室只剩下自己一个人，“你怎么了？”<br/>“啊……没事，抱歉。”<br/>河野迅速起身，却被队长止住了。<br/>“刚刚里面，是不是有你认识的人。”<br/>“是。我父母就住在溪边住宅区。那个您说要特意留意的男人，是邻居那家人的男主人。不过现在已经不是了，只有一对母女住在那里。”<br/>“你这几天有回去看你父母吗？”<br/>“回了。”<br/>队长沉默了。<br/>河野后背的冷汗冒得愈加过分，一颗心七上八下，他拼命暗示自己冷静，可是好像难以控制。<br/>“这两天蹲点，你要伪装好。”<br/>“记住，不带任何感情，才是最安全的。”<br/>“我知道了。”<br/>太阳已经落下山去，只有余晖弥漫空中。早醒的蝉已经开嗓，河野站在走廊上听着鸣蝉，烦躁得过分。<br/>旁边有负责其他工作的两个同事在抽烟，从不抽烟的人忽然想试试烟草的味道，最后还是没碰。烟草的味道也会影响警犬的嗅觉，关键时刻，不能出任何差错。<br/>基地的灯已经亮了起来，毫无生气的白炽灯，在夜晚恹恹地工作着。河野听见队友在喊自己，要去做警犬的恢复训练。<br/>河野小跑着进了训练场，他没有一刻如此想跟小瑚见面，似乎见了面就能把刚刚的无措抛到脑后，他会变成人形抱住自己，跟自己说没关系的。<br/>没有缘由的想法闯进脑海挥之不去，河野进训练场时看见小瑚正伸长舌头张望着，他跑过去，牵起绳子。<br/>“走吧。”<br/>恢复训练持续了两个小时，结束时人和狗都已经饥肠辘辘，河野想起小瑚对狗粮的嫌弃模样，开始担心他是不是吃得惯。去食堂吃饭的队友把狗粮倒好就离开了，河野待在警犬休憩的地方，看着小瑚。<br/>“能吃吗？”<br/>金毛犬点了点头，好像在说别担心。河野伸手抱住了小瑚的脖子，脸颊埋在小瑚的金色毛发里，是家里沐浴露的味道。<br/>“一定没事的。”<br/>温热的舌头舔过河野的侧脸，河野猜不到小瑚正在想什么，可是好像抱着他，他就能知道自己所有想法。队友回来喊自己去吃饭，河野站起身。<br/>“今晚好好睡觉，明天出任务了。”<br/>警犬休息的地方关了灯，小瑚那双黑溜溜的眼睛多了几分晦暗难明。河野很烦恼，却什么都没说。<br/>变成人形的时间有点长，现在趴着睡觉倒是变得不习惯了，果然还是躺在床垫上抱着人睡舒服点。<br/>小瑚吧砸吧砸舌头，前掌屈下，将头搁在上面。<br/>希望能睡得着。<br/>吃完了饭回到宿舍，同住的队友正在查看今天下午做的笔记，河野先去了浴室洗漱。窗口透进几缕春风，还有几声虫鸣。<br/>把嫌疑人特征刻进脑海里，河野躺在床上，狭长的眼睛里有些失神。他居然眷恋起前几晚的怀抱，一时竟然睡不着。<br/>他宁愿自己是因为紧张的缘故，也不愿意承认自己是因为习惯了身后有人，只是深夜翻身下意识的抱住什么，却捞到一手空气。<br/>河野从熟睡中惊醒，终于认真地考虑起人和妖精相爱会不会有好的结果。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12.<br/>千代子在家躺了几天。<br/>高烧不退，家里只有自己一个人，母亲不知道去了哪里，已经好几天没有回家了。小瑚的威胁和警告太过可怕，千代子是真的被吓到了，一个妖精的出现本就有悖常理，更何况自己被对方警告了两次。千代子甚至觉得自己高烧不退也是小瑚耍的妖术，她可能命不久矣。<br/>躺在床上的女人不自觉地流着眼泪，烧得太厉害，只能通过眼泪散热。千代子没发现自己的枕巾已经湿透了，在床上浑浑噩噩地睡了好几天，连床头柜上手机的铃声和震动都听不到，她好像沉进了深海，没有尽头，只能不断下沉。<br/>楼下传来吵架的声响，千代子听见母亲的声音。她已经好几天没有吃饭了，走一步都要喘上几喘，短短的几格楼梯是走不到尽头的天路。干裂的嘴唇想要喊救命，喉咙却不争气地发不出声。千代子摇摇晃晃地走到了楼下，整个人像一片轻薄的树叶，转眼就会被风卷走，掉入溪水中，跟着水流流走，再也不见。<br/>母亲似乎在跟一个男人说话。<br/>千代子坐在楼梯口大口喘气，她打算坐在这里等母亲发现自己。仅仅两三天，她好像掉了十几斤，整个人瘦了一圈，眼眶凹陷，脸颊却还在水肿。千代子看着墙上的镜子，觉得自己像是个厉鬼，只不过索不了别人的命。<br/>“吸完了？”<br/>“你到底给不给？”<br/>千代子的头靠在墙壁上，她听见母亲和一个男人在说话。吸完了？吸什么？千代子匍匐身子在地上慢慢挪动，看见食厅里的两个人。<br/>凹陷的眼睛像被火点燃了，千代子几乎是立刻就捂住了自己的嘴巴。无意识流着的眼泪此刻更加汹涌，布满了她的脸颊，她努力不让自己哭出声音，眼泪在手掌搁浅，沿着捂住嘴巴的手背坠落在地板上。她甚至觉得泪水坠落的声音太过响亮，里面的那个男人下一秒就会发现她，把她打得遍体鳞伤。<br/>是父亲。<br/>是父亲。<br/>母亲怎么能让他进家门。<br/>隔着一道墙，食厅里的对话传进千代子的四肢百骸，她又听见父亲问了一遍给不给，然后千代子听到了，母亲笑起来的声音。<br/>她想偷偷地往那边看一眼，可是她又怕被发现。母亲的笑声太陌生了，就像电影里的狞笑声，像极了，杀人不眨眼的女魔头。<br/>“你求我啊。”<br/>“你别太过分。”<br/>千代子听见手掌拍在桌上的声音，又听见橱柜里酒瓶碰撞的声音。她听见母亲说这个给你，又听见父亲说我从厨房后窗走。千代子的眼睛好像爆发的山洪，眼泪争先恐后地往外冒，生怕被堵在眼眶里，没有自由的机会。<br/>她晕了过去。<br/>再醒来时，母亲正坐在自己旁边。<br/>“怎么样了？”<br/>“怎么病成这样？”<br/>千代子说不出话，母亲扶她靠在床头，把温热的水往千代子嘴里喂。太久没进食和喝水，千代子剧烈咳嗽起来，几乎把胆汁都吐出来了。母亲的手在自己的后背轻轻地拍着，担心的声音在自己耳边响起。<br/>“妈妈就走了几天，你怎么变成这样了？”<br/>瘦骨嶙峋的人趴在床沿狼狈地喘息，费了好大劲才缓过来，母亲把杯子里的水都喂进了千代子嘴里，才急急忙忙地出了房间。千代子闻到小米粥的味道，她很饿，可是她又想呕吐。她觉得她的胃在剧烈收缩，急欲把刚刚喝下去的水吐出来。<br/>“没事，慢慢来。”<br/>母亲坐在床边把小米粥一口一口地喂给千代子，确定千代子把粥咽下去了，才敢喂下一口。一碗小米粥喝了快一个小时，千代子的脸色终于恢复过来一点。母亲扶着她慢慢睡下，坐在床边捏着她的手。<br/>“妈妈，你去哪里了？”<br/>“我去进货做生意了。你怎么折腾成这个样子？”<br/>“我发高烧，没力气起床。”<br/>“你先乖乖再睡一觉，妈妈去把生意做完，就回来做饭给你吃。”<br/>千代子点了点头，闭上了眼睛。她好像又一次沉入了深海，但是这一次有人把她拉出了水。是河野。<br/>楼下传来酒瓶相互碰撞的声音。千代子迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼，天已经暗了。<br/>恢复了点力气的人去厕所洗了把脸，裹上外套下了楼，她走进食厅，酒瓶碰撞的声音更响了。千代子想起她给河野做的红酒巧克力，也不知道河野吃不吃。<br/>“妈，我……”<br/>嘴巴被捂住，千代子看见母亲通红的双眼和略显癫狂的表情，受惊地后退。她又听见了早些时候那个可怕的音调，母亲的脸有些变形，恶狠狠地说：“别出声。”<br/>“你爸被抓了，我带你逃走。”<br/>千代子本就凹陷的眼睛塞满了吃惊，她看见原本摆满酒瓶的橱柜空空如也。她想问母亲那些酒去哪儿了，可是母亲的手把她捂得喘不过气。<br/>“妈，我快断气了。”<br/>“啊，对……对不起千代子，妈妈太慌张了。你别怕，我们可以逃走的。”<br/>母亲在颤抖，千代子终于获得了空气，她小声地询问，生怕母亲又一次把她的嘴巴鼻子捂上，几乎能让她窒息。<br/>“妈，那些酒呢？”<br/>“我卖出去了。”<br/>“我们为什么要逃？”<br/>“因为我卖了酒。”<br/>“卖酒是不犯法的啊，为什么要……”<br/>千代子看见母亲充血的眼睛，她想起镜子里自己的那张脸，母亲此刻更像一只厉鬼，她索不了命，母亲可以。<br/>“因为酒里混了毒品。”<br/>房子里的灯都灭了，千代子听见外面有脚步声，有人在低声说着什么，伴随着一声破门的声响，整个屋子里挤满了人。<br/>所有人都举着枪，站在最前面的那个人，是河野。<br/>千代子亲眼看见自己的母亲从衣服里面掏出了枪，冲着眼前的人开枪，枪响几乎震破了千代子的耳膜，她想跑过去给河野挡子弹，可是被抢先了。<br/>金毛犬倒在血泊中，同样倒在血泊的，是被另一枚子弹打中左胸的河野。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>13.<br/>“王子殿下，国王请您过去殿上。”<br/>“知道了。”<br/>抛光尚不成熟的铜镜里映出一具精壮修长的身躯，镜像模糊了脸庞，仍依稀可见漆黑如墨的黑色瞳仁，薄唇轻笑，唇珠缀在正中，金色卷发披散在肩头，沿着宽厚的背部线条坠下。贴身的衬衫将男子健壮的胸肌映衬明显，紧身的衬裤包裹着两条修长的腿。漆光的长靴，长至小腿的外衣上繁复的金线刺绣，以及腰间的佩刀，无一不在显现着男子尊贵的身份。<br/>“今日要我去殿上是为何故？”<br/>“有一外国使臣来访，国王想让您过去看看。”<br/>“哪里的使臣？”<br/>“据说是东边岛国派来的。”<br/>男子边走边向服侍在附近的仆人问话，墨眸里几缕晦暗难明的光。东洋的岛国，来到他们这里可谓路途遥远。男子可不觉得自家有什么值得让他们跋山涉水前来的东西。<br/>沿着长廊走进正殿，男子径直走向坐在主位上的男人，单膝跪下行礼，得到许可后坐在了主位右侧的位置上。殿内只有父亲的几个心腹，已经被赐座在两侧，正站起身来对着男子行礼。<br/>“诸位请坐。”<br/>站在殿内正中的男子目视前方，一头黑色的长发高高的绑在头顶，发尾随着微风略微起伏，注意到主位右侧的目光，也仅仅是转过头轻颔。一双凤眸，眼尾微微上挑，眉峰凌厉，双唇微翘，鼻梁高挺。双手放在两侧，穿的是东方的长袍，腰间用皮制的腰带束紧，显出精壮纤细的腰身。<br/>“你适才说，要我们买什么，有何用，再一一道来。”<br/>“是。”<br/>男子双手前伸，行了一个礼。坐在主位旁的男子饶有兴味地看着站在下方的男子，不慌不忙，胸有成竹，似乎只要他将自己的话说出来，在场所有人都会被说服一般。许是刚刚已经有过论断，略显干涸的唇角被灵活的舌头卷过。金色的长卷发盖住了男子撑在椅子把手的半截手臂，眉眼和薄唇勾出好看的弧度，目不转睛地盯着站在殿中的黑发男子。<br/>“贵国现正处于鼎盛时期，是争夺洲权的关键期。贵国临海，却极少使用船只。船只是争取海上权力的利器，夺得了海面的权利，控制住这附近的海面，便能垄断其他国家商品交易的进出。他们的交易获得，是要分贵国一杯羹的。<br/>“贵国最近刚结束战争，正是急缺资金的时候，此刻若能将制海权拿到手，以后也便不愁无资金了。<br/>“鄙人所处的国家由于地理限制，自古以来便是制作船只的能手，我此番前来，便是想将鄙国船只献上，若贵国能与鄙国交易一二，对我等两国都是长远发展的计划。”<br/>男子亮晶晶的目光环视整个殿内，下方坐着的大臣已有几分打算，嘴角的微笑更添几分自信。坐在上方的金发男子还是保持着一副饶有兴味的表情，自己猜不透对方在想什么。<br/>“不错的提议。”<br/>男子从侧位上站起身来走到殿中，他比殿中站着的东洋使臣高出了不少，视线往下走恰好能看到对方又长又黑的浓密睫毛。对方依旧目视前方，不为所动。<br/>“只不过此等提议有何筹码？我们又如何相信你？”<br/>“如果王子殿下同意，鄙国公主殿下也已作好了联姻的准备。两国相距遥远，联姻是最有保证且稳固的手段，就是不知王子殿下意下如何？”<br/>“还请使臣先退下，我们商量一二后再做定夺。”<br/>黑色的长发在空中扬起了一道潇洒的曲线，金发男子目送着对方离开。男子前脚刚离开殿内，坐在下面的几个心腹老臣就炸开了锅。七嘴八舌地讨论着，最终地结果是对方提议属实不错，就是不知道王子愿不愿意联姻。<br/>男子心中已有了定夺，父亲是同意了的，要不然也不会让自己前来。联姻可以，还得看看对方是个什么人。<br/>“人我都没看到就让我娶？太丑了我可不干。”<br/>金发男子轻笑着离开，出了正殿，径直往使臣的寓所走去。<br/>公主还没见到，不过他觉得这个东洋使臣的长相可能更对自己胃口一点。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>14.<br/>“大人，王子来见。”<br/>“请。”<br/>使臣刚回到寓所，王子后脚便到了。随从从带来的行囊里取出了茶叶，水已经煮沸，男子准备亲自泡茶。对方的王子是个不好惹的货色，男子见过王子骑着黑马挥舞长矛的模样，就在自己来到这个王国的第一天。<br/>在海上漂泊了将近一个月，没有蔬菜水果的调节，下船时所有人嘴里都含着血，进了城门费了九牛二虎之力才买到水果，在客栈里休憩了几天，才缓过劲儿来。男人依旧记得刚到王国的那一天，自己和随从们站在城门外，王子骑马出城，长矛拿在手上，用力一掷，不远处的白鹿应声而倒。王子的仆人们欢呼的声音，还有骑在马上的俊朗男人，记忆如同潮水，转瞬间占据了男人的脑海，他坐在椅子上出神，连记忆中的人出现在自己眼前都不自知。<br/>“大人，大人！”<br/>男人好不容易才回过了神，金发男人站在自己面前，他自觉失礼，慌张地起身行礼，听到对方轻笑的声音。<br/>“使臣是在想什么，连本王站在你面前都不够有吸引力？”<br/>弯腰行礼的男人差点脱口而出在想你，话到嘴边才咽了下去，变成了：“是鄙人不周。”<br/>“坐吧。”<br/>男人坐在主位上泡茶，沸水投入茶具中，茶叶在水中舒展开来，清香四溢，钻进王子的鼻腔，他觉得眼前的这个人自带的清香，或许便如这茶叶一般，清淡的，却悠长而持久。<br/>“不知联姻的请求，王子考虑得如何了？”<br/>“这我得看过公主再说。”<br/>“公主自是美貌天仙，精通鄙国各类才艺，一颦一笑均极富风情，王子俊朗勇猛，是再般配不过的了。”<br/>金发男子勾唇无声地笑，男子将冲泡好的茶端到了王子面前。茶杯放在杯垫上，他原想王子只会取走茶杯，没成想对方抓住了他的手，似笑非笑地看着他。<br/>端茶的手倏忽抖动起来，男子只觉得一股电流窜过他的身体，杯中的茶几乎要溢出来，杯垫连同茶杯被对方取走，男子的手还停留在空中。<br/>“你似乎很了解公主。”<br/>“鄙人是皇家专养的人，见过公主几面。”<br/>“哦？”<br/>金发男子看着对方故作镇定的模样，忍不住想逗逗他。<br/>“这么说，有可能是我未来妻子的贵国公主，已经被你给看过多次了？”<br/>刚坐下的人惊慌失措的站起，眼神飘忽不定。平日里足智多谋的人在王子面前好像一个一无是处的蠢蛋，只能顺着对方的路走，男子急欲解释，狭长的双眸里装着显而易见的慌张，慌乱中抬头望进金发男子深邃的眼眸中，才窥见对方捉弄的眼神。<br/>“还请王子不要说笑。”<br/>男子终于判断出了对方的目的，找回了本不该丢的理智，他觉得自己从小学的纵横之术在这个异域王子面前完全不够看，就像是街上那些不学无术的无赖商贩，却摆弄着不值几分钱的所谓学识。<br/>他终于坐下喝着自己适才泡好的茶，努力将自己一颗躁动的心给摁在胸腔里。自己本不该慌张的。<br/>“你学我们这里的话学了多久？”<br/>“五六天吧。”<br/>“五六天？”<br/>金发男子震惊神色难以掩盖，眼前的这个男人恐怕比外表显现出来还要再精明几分，他饶有兴味地看着对方，慢吞吞地问了句：“我学东洋话也能五六天学会吗？”<br/>“各人有各人的悟性，鄙人不敢妄言。”<br/>“这样，”王子站了起来，“你先教我会说东洋话，我可以答应跟公主联姻。”<br/>“先教我说我的名字吧。”<br/>“王子的名字在本国无对应的字。”<br/>“那你给我取个。”<br/>“鄙人不敢。”<br/>“这是命令。”<br/>男子抬头想告诉这位脑回路清奇的王子，他国使臣不可命令，只是一看见对方的那双眼睛，他好像就失去了所有的思考能力。黑色马尾在空中微微抖动，男子沉吟许久，终于从嘴里说出一个名字。<br/>“佐藤景瑚。”<br/>“何意？”<br/>“佐藤是鄙国最显赫的姓氏，王子自然配得上，至于名字。<br/>王子像是海底最为精美的珊瑚美景，只一眼就难以忘怀。”<br/>“你叫什么名字？”<br/>“河野纯喜。”<br/>“你再说一遍，我的名字？”<br/>“佐藤景瑚。”<br/>“好，我记住了。明天我就来找你上课。”<br/>金发男子大跨步离去，脸上洋溢着愉悦的笑容，留下端坐在椅子上的男人，耳尖红透。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>15.<br/>王子轻快地走出了使臣的寓所，候在门外的随从看见自家主子脸上布满笑意，忍不住在后面小声地问了句：“王子殿下莫不是得了什么好处？”<br/>走在前面的人脚步落定，一头金发在夏日的阳光下熠熠生辉，他转过头，眼里尽是不收敛的愉悦。<br/>“得了个名字算不算好处？”<br/>“名字？”<br/>“东洋名字，念Sato Keigo，你念念。”<br/>随从试了好多次都没成功，佐藤留下了句蠢死了又转身朝行宫走去。随从在后面慌慌张张地小跑着，自家王子的心情自己可是揣测不得。太难猜了。<br/>佐藤只是觉得河野念自己的名字未免太过好听，就像是一手简短的诗歌，飘在云端，挠得他心痒。<br/>刚走进殿内，佐藤便看到父亲正坐在椅子上等自己，他弯腰行礼，得到许可后才缓缓起身，把脸上的笑容敛去，挂上自己最为正经的假面。<br/>“联姻的事情考虑得怎么样了？”<br/>“我会答应的，刚刚已经约好跟那位使臣学东洋话了。”<br/>“学那些干嘛？联姻不过是手段罢了，你莫非还真的对东洋女人有兴趣？”<br/>“学会了不被受骗。”<br/>佐藤脑子里慌张跑出来的想法未经思索，便被说出来搪塞了国王。他被问懵了，自己为什么要眼巴巴地去找一位使臣学东洋话。主动权握在自己手上的交易本就不用自己去多做费心才对。<br/>好像从看到对方第一眼开始，自己就想着要跟他单独说话。那双漂亮的微微上挑的眼睛好像有魔力，把自己勾到了他身边。王子想起一个人站在殿内侃侃而谈自信又明朗的人，那双眼睛里似乎藏着自己也未发觉的欲望。<br/>王子打算随心而动，最近太过无聊了，夏日又总是让他昏昏欲睡，去逗逗那个故作镇定的使臣也是一种不错的消遣方式。</p><p>翌日，佐藤早早就到了使臣的寓所，看见男子披了一件薄薄的短衫，正盘坐在走廊闭着眼睛，交阖的领口露出一大片胸膛，黑色的柔顺长发还未束起，随意地散落，放置在走廊的地板上，像一条条勾人的蛇。佐藤走近，看见河野纤长的黑睫毛卧在眼睑下方，鼻梁上几颗细小的汗水，他忽然想伸舌头舔一舔那几颗汗水，不知道是不是像清晨的露水一样甘甜。<br/>河野听见走动的声音，睁开眼睛，就看到佐藤放大的脸。两个人的鼻梁几乎相碰，佐藤的呼吸喷洒在自己脸上，搅动一层细密的白色绒毛。河野看见对方深褐色的睫毛，金色的卷发坠落在脸颊旁边，瞳仁像是最上乘的黑曜石，光亮四溢。<br/>看见自己睁眼，对方似乎也没有退后的意图。河野只好往后挪动身体，慢慢地起身，喊了随从先煮茶，自己谢了礼回里屋换衣服去了。<br/>佐藤看着走向内里的河野，总觉得对方颇有些落荒而逃的意味，河野睁眼的时候，他甚至觉得那一串浓密的睫毛扫过了他的脸，羽毛落在湖面上，却掀起了涟漪。<br/>待客厅里飘满了茶香，河野才从里屋走出。长发已经被束起，露出线条分明的脖颈，依旧是长袍，只不过看上去比昨日的那件旧些。佐藤把手撑在桌子上看着慢慢走近的人，勾唇一笑：“老师早啊。”<br/>对方原本平静的脸像是被夏日的太阳点燃了火，红成一片。依旧是故作镇定，佐藤看见河野转过头去，抬手挡住了嘴巴，轻轻地咳了咳。<br/>“早上好。”<br/>河野坐在佐藤对面，拿起备在桌上的茶饮了一口。终于抬起眼来看向对方。佐藤眼睛里还是自己看不明白的轻佻眼神，唇角的弧度刚刚好，仿佛多一分少一分都会破坏掉他脸上恰到好处的美感。河野不自觉地看得走神，听见对方笑着说了声：<br/>“老师刚刚是在做什么？”<br/>“打坐。”<br/>“刚刚的那件衣服似乎更好看些，如果穿那一件来给我上课，或许我会更专注点。”<br/>“就像你现在盯着我一样。”<br/>含在嘴里的茶好像忽然升温，烫得河野吞也不是咽也不是，他该怎么跟对方解释，自己没想到他这么早就来了，故作镇定的回房换衣服，心却横冲直撞。刚刚那件衣服，是自己休憩时才穿的内衣。<br/>那是不能见人的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>16.<br/>送走佐藤时，已经是需要点上烛火的暮色。<br/>河野躺在床沿看着书，脑子里却是一张人脸。那头金色的长卷发就像是一张不透气的网，把他捆起来，让他无处可逃。他想起白天两个人面对面坐着，佐藤撑着脸看着他，明明看的是他手上的纸，河野却觉得自己被他那一束眸光烧得双颊滚烫。中午两个人同桌用膳，佐藤竟然已经能用东洋话说出菜品。王子认真起来学东西特别快，河野甚至觉得佐藤用不了多久就能学会东洋话——如果他能保持这种热度。<br/>他想不明白王子为何要屈尊过来他这里学东洋话，明明大家都是知道的，联姻只是一种手段，河野可不觉得联姻的双方能够产生爱情，特别是高高在上的王子，他可以将公主置于深宫不顾，也不会收到多少指责。河野想起了自己时时能见到的公主，自己出发之前，公主就已经料定了她的命运。她可能会有一个孩子，也可能一个人终老。国王想的是王国的未来，却不是自己女儿的命运。<br/>自己从小圈养在书斋，是国王培养的智囊团成员之一。河野想起临行前公主说过的话，她的眼尾抹着鲜红的胭脂，弧度上挑，像是狐狸的尾巴。他的衣袖被对方抓住，鼻尖是公主惯用的兰香。<br/>“若是王子不愿联姻，你将如何？”<br/>“自然是回国，继续效忠国王。”<br/>“若是王子愿意联姻，你愿意陪我留在异国吗？”<br/>“任由公主差遣。”<br/>公主的嗓音干净清脆，河野听见公主娇娇软软的说：<br/>“如此便好，你总是在我身边的。”<br/>个中意思，河野是懂得的。<br/>昨晚宫中差来密探，国王提及王子已经应允联姻。河野让跟着来的一个随从乘船回国，大概一个月后，公主便要踏上这片土地，在这里走完她的一生。也不知道公主能不能熬过这一个多月的海上生活。随从临走之前，河野千叮咛万嘱咐，多带些水果，公主怕是吃不得这种苦。<br/>她要留自己陪她，自己便留。<br/>夏日的晚风扬起，河野在暖熏熏的风中沉入睡眠，他睡得很沉，像失去呼吸沉入海底，睁开眼，只能看见一片灰暗的水色。<br/>他从噩梦中醒来，大口喘息。天还没亮，月光穿过窗户，铺在他的身上。烛火已经燃灭了，只剩下一截短短的灯芯。<br/> <br/>佐藤踏入河野的寓所时，河野似乎还没醒。站在门口的随从想要去叫醒河野，被佐藤阻止了。他悄悄地踏进里屋，河野还在床上睡着。佐藤觉得自己像是在做什么亏心事，他慢慢地靠近河野，看见对方额头布满了汗水，河野好像在做噩梦。<br/>佐藤坐在床沿，看着对方那一头柔顺的黑发散落在床上，身上穿着昨日早些时候河野穿着的那件短衫，交阖的领口露出一大片胸膛，河野微微侧躺着，短衫随着呼吸往下滑，佐藤透过领口将河野的上身看了大半，腰间盖着一条薄被，将衣服下摆的身体掩盖住。河野的手攥得紧紧地，脸上的冷汗越来越多，佐藤看着他，将手放在了河野的手背上。<br/>河野几乎是一瞬间被惊醒了，他从床上坐起来，慌乱间衣服滑落一侧，肩膀暴露在空气中，他大口喘息着，眼睛死死地盯着面前的人。<br/>是佐藤。<br/>“你做噩梦了吗？”<br/>“……嗯。”<br/>“梦见什么了？”<br/>河野想开口，却知道自己不能说，他梦见自己被佐藤扔进了海里，双腿的跟腱被砍断，引来一群鲨鱼。<br/>佐藤没等到对方开口，只是微微一笑。<br/>“还好吗？”<br/>“还好。”<br/>“你先换衣服，我去外面等你。”<br/>佐藤径直走到了会客厅，在椅子上落座，他觉得自己也快要流汗了，身体燥热难耐。<br/>那样的眼神和身体，当真是勾煞人了。<br/>王子没想到自己会对男人心动，可是现在那颗横冲直撞的心却在告诉他，他心动了的这个事实。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>17.<br/>
河野平复心情来到会客厅时，佐藤已经坐在桌子旁等着了。王子百无聊赖地玩着自己地金色长卷发，修长的手指将长发一圈又一圈地卷着。听见河野走近的声音，也只是微微抬眸睨了一眼。河野向他行礼，他微微点头。<br/>
“这寓所住不习惯？”<br/>
“还好，只是在异乡终归是有些不同。”<br/>
“你最好尽早习惯，晚上好好睡觉，我不介意每天早上都进屋叫你起床。”<br/>
佐藤眉眼微弯，瞳仁里几分玩世不恭和调戏，盯得河野双颊发热，只得别过眼去低声嘀咕：<br/>
“以后不会了。”<br/>
低声的轻笑声徘徊在佐藤周身，他笑得胸腔都震动起来，像是狩猎场上得了最美的那一只白鹿。<br/>
“公主大概一个月后到，王子能否学会东洋话，便在这一个月了。”<br/>
“你要回去？”<br/>
“看看公主如何差遣。”<br/>
河野明知公主该是不想让自己走，却偏偏说出这样一番话，他看到佐藤坐直了身体，上齿轻咬下唇，只是面无表情地说了一句：“上课了。”<br/>
一整个早上，佐藤都待在河野身边，他在自己的那一句疑问当中慌了神思，每写一个陌生的字符，他总是要害怕眼前的这个人消失在自己眼前，若是河野是自己的臣下，他哪有机会离开。<br/>
当日的进度走得很慢，心里装着事的王子记不下任何语句，窗外燥热的夏风裹挟着玫瑰的香气进屋，佐藤深吸一口，却莫名其妙又多了几分烦躁。<br/>
“不行，记不住。”<br/>
“你陪我出去走走。”<br/>
鹅毛笔被扔在桌上，河野几乎是被拽着出了屋。佐藤领着人往自己的行宫走，走进了玫瑰园中。<br/>
盛夏的玫瑰开得妖冶，肆意散发着迷人的香气，河野站在花丛中看着一簇簇鲜红的玫瑰，胸腔内尽是玫瑰的味道。佐藤已经沿着小径走出了一段距离，河野站在原地，看着包裹在衬衣和紧身长裤下修长健美的身躯。那头金色的长卷发仿佛烈火熔断抽丝的金子，贵重、奢华，伸手不可及。<br/>
意识到跟在后面的人消失了，佐藤才慌张地回头望，目光随着来时的小径穿越到河野身上，扎着高马尾的男人站在红色的花海中，一双墨眸正出神地望着自己。佐藤只觉得心动，那双墨眸，那头又长又直的黑发，像滴入清水的墨汁，转瞬间占领领地，将清澈染成黑色。<br/>
自己的心，便是那池清水。<br/>
佐藤觉得一个月后再做打算也不迟了，他只想跟不远处的那个人度过剩下的分秒，若是对方也动了心，自己便有一百种方法让他离不开。<br/>
王子恢复了精神，霎时神清气爽起来，大步走向愣在原地的人，轻快地对着河野说了句：“回去吧。”<br/>
他忘记了，自己早上慌乱中难以确认的心动。<br/>
 <br/>
河野觉得奇怪，只不过出去走了一圈的佐藤好像恢复了昨日的记忆力，甚至比自己预计中的进度多记了一点东西。他想起自己早上不知为何脱口而出的话，他在等待什么，是对方的讶异或是不舍，自己难以确定。<br/>
“今夜宫中有宴会，老师可要一同前往？”<br/>
河野正陷入自己的沉思中，回过神来佐藤的呼吸已经喷洒在他的脸上，他慌张地后退，险些从椅子上摔落，被佐藤一手揽住。河野坐稳了身子，轻轻推开佐藤，故作镇定地说了句：“王子宫中宴会，鄙人怕不便前往。”<br/>
“为何？本王邀你前往，你不依？”<br/>
河野一时语塞，脑子一团浆糊，终于急匆匆地站起身子，行礼后进了屋。<br/>
他有些害怕，自己那颗跳动失常的心脏不受控制，再多出一点，就逾矩了。<br/>
夜晚的宴会觥筹交错，王宫贵族肆意畅饮，王子却隐身于玫瑰花丛中，折下了河野最靠近的那一支。使臣的屋内只剩下微弱的烛光，夜风拂过传来一阵花香，河野从书中抬头，看见了蹲在窗口处的人。<br/>
佐藤笑着，看着河野朝自己走来，他将玫瑰放在窗轨，河野张嘴想问些什么，话语却被吞进另一个人的口中。<br/>
佐藤吻了他。<br/>
人已经翻窗离去，河野愣在原地。手指覆上被咬了一口的唇瓣，有些刺痛。<br/>
那朵玫瑰正安静地躺在窗口。<br/>
窗外玫瑰绽露，是你星夜来访。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>18.<br/>送完宾客回到行宫，已经是半夜。<br/>夏夜的月光清澈透亮，佐藤倚在房中的躺椅上望着天边的那一轮明月，嘴角无意识地上扬。他每隔几秒就要伸手摸一摸自己的唇角，仿佛不久之前偷吻的触感还能左右他的心跳。漂亮的苹果肌在月光下泛着一层淡淡的银光，他有些迫不及待，他想早些看见明天的太阳，然后去见河野。<br/>佐藤再一次回想那个场景，河野带着点疑惑，皱着眉头向自己走来。对方只穿着一件短衫，衣服下的胸膛沐浴在月光之中，细小的绒毛仿佛是一层银色的丝绸，勾得他心猿意马。佐藤想起河野嘴唇的触感，柔软的，像成熟的樱桃，他忍不住想咬一口试试看有没有甘甜的果汁，而他也的确那么做了。<br/>咬得有点用力，河野的嘴唇破了皮，一点点血腥味，佐藤觉得河野的血是甜的。<br/>自己还想再咬一口。<br/>王子在躺椅上怀抱着香甜回忆沉沉睡去，清晨的第一声鸟叫将他唤醒，他精神抖擞，迫不及待要去见那个自己偷了吻的主人。<br/> <br/>河野一夜未睡。<br/>这个异国王子的行为自己把握不住，他只觉得惊慌，分不清那颗心脏是因为什么而不受控制。河野吩咐好随从在门口等候着，告诉到来的王子，他不必来了。<br/>可惜没拦住。<br/>王子风风火火地闯了进来，大摇大摆地在椅子上坐下，笑着对河野说：“老师别忘了，这是我的地盘。”<br/>“还请老师不要食言，将课教完吧。”<br/>睁眼到天亮的人在佐藤低头写字的片刻沉沉睡去，佐藤盯着趴在桌上睡着的人，笑得肆意。他悄悄靠近他，嗅见河野身上轻轻的木香。温淡的，转瞬即逝，却让人念念不忘。<br/>佐藤伸长脖子，在河野的脸颊上偷偷吻了一口。睡着的人被惊醒，朦胧的睡眼睁开，寻找着不知名触感的源头，那双乌黑的瞳仁锁定了嬉皮笑脸的王子，未清醒的瞳仁中晕着一层水雾，佐藤只觉得心动，又在河野的脸颊上啄了一口。<br/>“还请王子自重。”<br/>晕乎乎的人慌张地站起了身，却踉跄地差点跌倒在地，佐藤伸手将人揽在怀里，他看见怀里的人双颊通红，开心的大笑出声。<br/>“老师好像很困啊。”<br/>河野急欲推开佐藤，却被箍得更紧。佐藤在他耳边吹气，河野觉得自己得血液都涌到了耳尖，红得过分。<br/>“我带老师去放风吧。”<br/>王子拉着出使的使臣出了寓所，没让任何一个人跟，快步来到了马厩，纯黑的马温顺地站着，佐藤才发现自己好像特别喜欢黑色的东西，不管是黑马，还是黑发黑眼睛，他都喜欢。<br/>佐藤还拉着河野的手，笑着跟他说自己选一匹便上了马，黑马往前走了两步，佐藤看见河野愣在原地，疑惑地看着他。<br/>“你不会骑马？！”<br/>河野的耳尖愈发的红，几乎滴出血来，佐藤朝他伸出手。<br/>“上来。”<br/>“我不出去。”<br/>“我命令你。”<br/>河野抬头看着骑在马背上的人，眸子里带着几分不服气，却在佐藤略带戏谑的轻笑声中妥协，两个人骑着一匹黑马出了城门。夏日的风又热又干燥，河野觉得自己的后背几乎要着火，佐藤的胸膛未免太过滚烫。<br/>树林里都是鸟叫，第一次骑马的人紧紧抓着马鞍，佐藤还故意往崎岖的小路骑，河野觉得自己的五脏六腑都要被颠出来了，身后传来佐藤的声音，他笑着对河野说，你看看前面。<br/>他们站在山顶，山下是郁郁青青的森林，树顶泛着一层白雾，黑色的鸟在空中翱翔，河野隐隐约约看见了自己登岸的那个港口，和远处波光粼粼的海。<br/>河野情不自禁地笑了出来，上挑的眉眼微微弯着，他忘了刚才的颠簸，想要回过头跟身后的人说好漂亮，脸刚刚侧过，被盯着他的佐藤含住了双唇。<br/>连带着那个漂亮的笑容。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>19.<br/>河野几乎跌下马来，他低着头看着自己抓着马鞍泛白的手指，呼吸都失了节奏，心脏几乎要跳出来。上齿咬着下唇，咬出了血。<br/>“王子这是做什么？”<br/>“吻你。”<br/>河野气急，回头瞪着佐藤，对方一副风淡云清的样子，好像接吻是一件再正常不过的事情。河野挣脱着下马，硬生生跌了一跤，佐藤翻身下马想要扶起他，却被一手拍开了。<br/>“你别生气。”<br/>膝盖蹭破了皮，河野一瘸一拐地往山下走。佐藤牵着马在后面慢慢地跟着，走到山下，河野却发现身后没了人。<br/>他有些委屈，一股气闷着不上不下，差点被气出了眼泪，他想要快步往回走，却发现自己的腿有点痛，走不快。<br/>正午的太阳放肆又张扬，河野汗流浃背，索性在树底下一屁股坐下歇息，他有点累，昨夜就没睡着过，早上又被惊醒，腿又疼着。河野靠着树干，气还没消，却昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。<br/>佐藤将马带去城外的养马场拴着回到主路，就看见坐在树底下睡着的河野。<br/>黑色的高马尾被扯了下来，长发散落一地，胡乱堆砌在草丛中，河野睡得很沉，阳光从树叶的缝隙中穿过，在他的侧脸投下小小的一块光斑，佐藤蹲下来看着他，叹了一口气，在河野旁边坐下。<br/>心思通透的王子昨晚就想好了一切，只要公主来了跟自己结婚，便完成了父王交给自己的政治使命。作为王子，自己可以将河野尊为自己的老师养在行宫之中，或是让他成为自己亲近的谋臣。佐藤有一百种方法让河野留在自己的领地里，却忘了该怎么说服河野。<br/>他有些头疼。<br/>佐藤甚至觉得自己找不出喜欢河野的原因，就好像这个人刚好长在自己喜欢的点上，他谈吐的风度，上挑的眉眼，抑或是慌张时的故作镇定，每一个点都戳在自己心上。自己没办法不靠近他，就像第一次见到他，自己就来到他的寓所，故意逗他，还从他嘴里讨了一个漂亮的名字。<br/>太阳渐渐西斜，佐藤就这么静静地坐在河野旁边等着对方醒来，他甚至有点害怕，河野醒来再也不见自己该怎么办，不断偏斜的阳光打到了河野脸上，佐藤伸出手，帮河野挡住那束恼人的阳光。<br/>时光静止该多好啊。<br/>当河野终于睡醒，睁开眼只能看见天上几点明亮的星光，自己身旁好像还坐着一个人，他往后退，却听到了熟悉的声音。<br/>“睡醒了？”<br/>佐藤站起身来，伸手将坐着的人拉了起来。河野坐得太久，一个站不稳又往佐藤身上扑，这次对方没有接住，两个人都摔在了草坪上。<br/>头顶是璀璨的星光，河野想起在家乡，自己待在别宫里出不去，也时常抬头看着天空。原来世界上所有地方的星星都一样美丽。<br/>“回家吧。”<br/>河野慢慢地坐直身体，双手撑在两侧，靠近佐藤那一侧的手被抓住，滚烫的掌心覆在自己的手背上，河野想要缩回手，却被紧紧地握住。<br/>“今晚月色很美。”<br/>河野回过头来看着躺在地上的人，佐藤的眼睛仿佛天上的星光，甚至比天上的星星都要亮一点，河野忽然间冒出了亲吻的想法，头不自觉地往佐藤的方向靠近，却停留在半空。<br/>佐藤饶有兴味地看着对方尴尬地不知所措，伸手将那颗微微低下的头摁近自己，两人唇齿相依，夏日的鸣蝉掩盖了互相搅动舌头的水声，留下月光羞红了脸，扯过云彩遮羞。<br/>两个人慢慢地走路回城堡，河野只是低着头，他觉得自己罪孽深重，可他知道，自己已经沉沦了。<br/>从那个想要亲吻的念头，从他主动低头，又或许是从他看见佐藤的那双眼睛。<br/>就让自己放纵，在公主到来之前。<br/>还有一个月。<br/>夜晚的城堡安静无声，河野隐隐约约听到了呜咽的声音，他扯了扯佐藤的袖子，朝泣声的源头走去。<br/>是一条金毛犬，后腿汩汩流着血。<br/>河野蹲下来看着那条可怜兮兮的大狗狗，乌黑的瞳仁耷拉着，他好像知道自己遇到了会救自己的人，更加难过地呜咽着，眼睛里流出泪水。<br/>河野抬头看着佐藤。他想救这条狗。<br/>佐藤觉得那两双眼睛一模一样，可怜巴巴的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>20.<br/>一个月学会东洋话，对于一个有心想学的人来说，或许并不太难。<br/>至少现在佐藤已经能够听懂河野跟他说的日常对话。<br/>捡回来的金毛犬懒洋洋地趴在走廊的阴凉处小憩，随从和仆人都被遣散了，会客厅里只有两个人。四目相对的时候，佐藤还是觉得河野的那双眼睛像掷在心田的石子，荡开一圈又一圈的涟漪。<br/>盛夏的热度不断攀高，比一个月前更甚。秋天还未到，不远处的山上天天派了骑兵巡逻，山火几乎不可控。边境最近又不太平，就怕对面的人起了心思，点一把火，将王国烧为灰烬。<br/>佐藤的手指在河野的指缝间来来回回地跳着，坐在对面的人安静地拿着笔在自己写的语句上不断修改，他的头低得很沉，佐藤脸上尽是不怀好意的笑容，因为他知道，河野害羞了。<br/>上面写的全是诉衷爱意的语段。佐藤看着河野的耳尖不断变红，几乎都要变成紫红色，忍不住轻轻地笑了出来。<br/>“你这写的什么？”<br/>河野听到了对方的笑声，抬起头来狠狠地瞪了佐藤一眼。对方依旧嬉皮笑脸的，好像写一些让自己脸红心跳的话是再正常不过的事。河野想起不久之前，自己也是对着佐藤怒目而视，可是现在互相亲吻好像变成了稀疏平常的事。期限已经快到了，在公主踏上岸的那一刻，自己必须把这份情思斩断。<br/>“写我喜欢你，你又不是不知道。”<br/>佐藤凑近河野，在他脸上轻轻地吻，慢慢覆上那片柔软的唇来来回回地舔舐，舌头沿着唇沿勾勒出唇瓣的形状，在双唇中间试探着，寻求着进入的入口，河野只觉得自己又一次沉在了水里，他无法思考，他的每一次呼吸，都来自于眼前的这个人。<br/>“张嘴。”<br/>舌头在齿间打转，河野因紧张而咬紧的牙关在佐藤柔软的舌头面前缴械投降。舌头在口腔里互相纠缠追逐，涎水被卷走，又在下一秒过分的搅动和刺激中分泌出更多，沿着两人相接的缝隙坠落，打在河野深色的长袍上，他忘记了该怎么呼吸，平日里不用思考的就能做出的举动此刻却变得异常困难。河野觉得自己腾空起来，直到被扔到床上才发现不是幻觉。佐藤把他抱进了房间。<br/>他觉得自己的心跳简直比夏日惊雷还要再响上几分，河野看见佐藤的眼睛里映着的自己，双颊绯红，眼睛里蒙着一层湿漉漉的雾，眼角处不自觉地渗出几滴泪水。两人的鼻尖隔着一层薄薄的空气，吐息交合着，河野甚至能闻到佐藤身上奢侈的玫瑰调香。那头金色的卷发垂落在自己双颊的两侧，随着呼吸的搅动几缕发丝微微拂着自己的脸庞。两个人的目光交汇，纠缠，明明是抓不到的东西，却变得灼热起来，几乎能把人点燃。<br/>佐藤低下头去亲吻河野唇，像蜻蜓点水，而后是下巴，沿着线条分明的脖颈不断往下，在衣领泄露出来的锁骨不断摩梭，河野的每一次深呼吸，肩颈的肌肉都会随着吸入的气体凹陷下去，将漂亮的锁骨线呈现在佐藤面前。撑在两侧的手慢慢地探向了河野束在腰间的衣带，长袍双侧的纽扣被解开，探进一只灼热滚烫的手，河野不自觉地瑟缩，眼睛却只能跟随着佐藤的眼睛。他觉得自己就像是一只飞蛾，挡不住那双眼睛里熊熊的欲火。<br/>夏日的鸣蝉不知疲倦地叫着，将最初的那声低喘掩盖在热浪当中。宫廷床上的帷帐一起一伏，伴随着床上男子的低声呻吟。河野跨坐在佐藤腿上，紧致的臀瓣中间吞吐着佐藤腿间粗长的性器。胸前的两颗被吮吸得红肿，碰一下都能引得快感冲撞到头顶。河野低着头，双手环在佐藤颈间，汗水滴落在佐藤脸上，顺着动作的起伏往下滑去，隐入那头卷发之中。<br/>痛楚被快感压制，河野觉得自己就像飘在海面上的一片孤叶，只能顺着海浪起伏潮起潮落。佐藤将他压在床上，两人的发丝在床上交合纠缠。河野的穴口处一层晶亮的透明液体，仿佛透着光，已经湿软的后穴包裹着佐藤的性器，将那根粗长的性器勾勒出形状，肠壁分泌处的湿滑液体不断刺激着佐藤的前端，变得更加肿胀，每一次深入都准确无误的顶在了河野的敏感点，引得身下的人一阵阵战栗。河野的双手被脱下来的那根衣带箍在头顶，乳首被佐藤肆意揉捏吮吸着，舌头卷过乳尖，马眼溢出一股股晶莹液体。高昂的性器被佐藤握在手里，一下又一下的撸动着，佐藤听着从河野口中溢出的呻吟声，他觉得自己可以勃起无数次，这个人就像是针对自己的催情药，他一辈子都只能为他动情。<br/>精液填满了河野的后穴，佐藤的手里沾满了河野发泄出的浊白液体，窗外鸣蝉声音未减，两个人喘着粗气接吻，恨不得将对方的舌头吞进腹中。<br/> <br/>金毛犬忽然尖声吠叫起来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>21.<br/>躺在床上赤身裸体的人听见外面急急忙忙的脚步声，佐藤翻身下床，将床尾的薄被盖在河野身上，自己躲在床底穿衣服。空气里弥漫着情欲未褪的淫靡气息，河野的随从站在门外敲了敲门，低声说到：“大人，公主到了。”<br/>“我这就去。”<br/>坐在床下的佐藤看见河野从床上起身，双腿间还流着自己射在里面的精液，狡黠的双眼微微眯着，看着河野在自己面前捡起衣服一件件穿上。刚刚汗湿的头发被利落地绑在头顶，就是鬓边还流着湿哒哒的汗水。手腕处一圈青紫的痕迹，刚刚绑住手腕的那根衣带又被环在了腰间。光是想象着刚刚的性爱场景，佐藤都几乎要勃起。<br/>衣服胡乱的穿好，鲜少一个人动手穿衣的王子被扣子绊住了手脚，只得寻求帮助。河野看见佐藤手忙脚乱地想将衬衫扣起来却连连失败，忍不住笑了出来，走过去帮他扣紧衣扣。<br/>“王子便先回宫殿等候吧。”<br/>河野转身出门，将刚刚一室旖旎留在屋内，带着随从前往港口。该做的都做了，放纵该收敛了。只是后穴略微的肿痛还在提醒他，刚刚他做了什么事情。<br/>河野看见平静的海面上驶来挂着国旗的皇家航船，公主站在船头，脸色发青。身后侍候的侍女一个个形容枯槁，终究是太难熬了，河野想，自己并不清楚，国王为何会如此狠心将女儿嫁到远洋。河野站在原地，海风将他束起的马尾扬起，几缕发丝迷了他的眼。<br/>轮船缓缓靠岸，河野看着公主从船上下来，弯腰行礼。几个侍女有气无力地搬着公主的行囊，被河野带来的随从接过了手。接近三个月，他没有见到过公主。<br/>“河野大人，好久不见。”<br/>桥本千代子扯出一抹牵强的微笑，皇家的教养让她不自觉地摆出自己最为得体的姿态，尽管她现在头晕目眩，圈养在皇家别院的河野纯喜此刻还弯着腰等着自己让他起身，她笑了笑，对着河野伸出了手。<br/>马车已经在不远处候着，刚下船的公主却宁愿慢慢踱步进城。路过马车的时候河野没有再往前走，千代子停了下来，最终还是妥协上了马车。<br/>这是皇家的脸面，步行进城不是一个公主该做的事。<br/>河野吩咐车夫慢慢地驾车，让公主好受些。自己和随从跟在马车旁慢慢地走，路上的居民对着马车行注目礼，好奇地探头探脑，想看看马车里坐的是什么人。河野脸上挂着得体的微笑，看见城墙上等待着公主到来的王子的国王。忽然觉得有点酸涩，自己决定斩断情丝，佐藤却还不知情。<br/>尽量避开就好了吧。王子应该也知道他该做什么。<br/>王宫的城门大开，马车穿过那道厚厚的城墙，最终停在通往大殿的长廊前，河野伸手搀扶公主下车，站在她身后，带着她穿过那条长长的廊道。如果长廊没有止境，斩断情丝的那一瞬便不会到来。<br/>可是长廊是有尽头的。<br/>公主已经走入了殿内，对着坐在主位上的国王弯腰行礼，佐藤站在国王的身侧，眼睛盯着大殿中心，只不过看着的不是公主，而是河野。<br/>他没收到任何回视。<br/>王子眉头微蹙，心中的不安几乎要从眼睛里溢出。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>22.<br/>城墙上的烽火池都点上了火，城门外的士兵正在准备烟花。街道上的居民吵吵闹闹，王国该是有好事将近，这样漂亮的烟火，已经许久不见了。王宫里大摆筵席，国王坐在主位，两侧坐着王子和公主。河野坐在公主旁边，无视掉对面过于灼热的眼光。<br/>他知道公主斜睨了自己几次，唇角挂着的笑容让河野有些不寒而栗。千代子有条不紊地回答着国王的问题。国王似乎很是满意，毕竟对方应该没想到自己会说这个国家的话。<br/>皇家从几年前就准备好了开拓疆土，身为皇子皇女自然是要做出表率。千代子只有回到寝宫才说的东洋话，平日里说的都是兰语。千代子意外的是，河野来到这里不过几日便敢入宫朝见，果然血液里的聪慧是磨不灭的吗。<br/>红唇的弧度略微上扬了几分，千代子注意到对方的王子频频看向河野，眼神灼热滚烫，这可不像是一个王子对一个异国使臣该有的关注度。连自己这个名义上的未婚妻都有些不屑一顾，为何对自己身旁的使臣如此感兴趣。<br/>眉心的胭脂在烛火下妖冶万分，千代子看见几位贵族公子频频向自己看来，回以微微一笑。一顿饭除了王子没正眼看自己一眼，其他的倒还算顺利。夏日的晚风带去些许燥热，国王给公主安排的寝宫便在王子宫内，明眼人都知道这是什么意思了。<br/>联姻这事儿，算是定下了。<br/>河野陪着公主回了寝宫，侍女们正在准备为公主洗浴。千代子让河野在会客厅等着，自己先去洗掉一身尘土。河野独自坐在偌大的会客厅内，盯着中间桌面上的那一滴烛火，火光摇曳，他好像看见了今晚宴会上的佐藤，他带着怒意的眼睛似乎就像是火焰，烫得他躲闪不及。<br/>脚步声由远及近，是熟悉的步调和力度，河野慌张地想要起身，却看见佐藤已经差走了随从，大跨步进了会客厅。不同于平日里的调笑姿态，佐藤脸上的怒意显而易见。河野知道自己逃无可逃，自己已经被佐藤扯到了椅子边坐下。<br/>“躲我？”<br/>“你躲什么躲？”<br/>河野伸手想将揪住自己前襟的手拿开，却发现自己推不动，他抬起眼来看着居高临下的佐藤，眼里的酸涩被一层浓雾掩盖住，他一字一句地说：<br/>“还请王子自重。”<br/>佐藤被河野的眼神和那句毫无感情的话语砸得发昏。河野现在像极了两人刚刚相遇的时候，拒自己于千里之外。或许比一开始更甚，刚刚相见时那句冷冰冰的话还有些许融化的迹象，重新冻起来的冰山却像铜墙铁壁，自己凿不开。<br/>他低下头，故意暧昧地在他耳边吐息，看见河野红透的耳尖，冷冷地笑了一声：<br/>“早上还在我身上喘息，穿上衣服就翻脸不认人了？”<br/>“可没有这种道理。”<br/>河野羞得脸颊红透，用尽力气才把抓住自己衣服的手给扯开，他从椅子上起身跟佐藤远远地保持着距离，再一次说出了那一句：“请王子自重。”<br/>“公主已经到了，您应该多关注她才是。”<br/>“我没对公主感兴趣过，你以为我跟你学东洋话是为了讨好你们公主吗？”<br/>“我从一开始的目标就是你。”<br/>河野的眼神慌乱地无处安放，他只觉得自己自作孽不可活，自己不该放纵的，不该在那双漂亮的眼睛里沉沦的。他必须离开，哪怕公主留下自己。<br/>“那我们也没有可能。”<br/> <br/>站在房门后的千代子勾唇一笑。<br/>原来如此。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>23．<br/>“王子对我们河野大人是有什么不满吗？”<br/>千代子从屋里走出，一头黑发长至脚踝，脸上的妆容洗净，只留下一张素净的脸。她慢慢地朝两人走去，走到了河野旁边站定，抬起头来看着佐藤。<br/>“王子学的东洋话，可是你教的？”<br/>“是。”<br/>“挺好的，往后我也可以说家乡话。”<br/>千代子问着河野，眼睛却一动不动地盯着佐藤。两个人的目光就像是利刃在空中厮杀，刀刃却插在河野身上。<br/>河野觉得自己就像是夹在两头狼中间的羔羊，逃不掉。<br/>“挺晚的了，没什么事我就不留王子了。”<br/>“本王送河野回寓所。”<br/>“不必了，我还有话要跟他说。”<br/>公主朝着佐藤微微欠身，径直走向了房间。河野跟在她身后，把佐藤留在原地。<br/> <br/>房间里的陈设奢侈精致，千代子径直走向躺椅，靠在上面闭上了眼睛。河野只敢站着，公主身上的戾气显而易见，他不敢妄动。<br/>“纯喜，你坐吧。”<br/>河野在椅子上坐下，低头摆弄着自己的手指掩饰不安。他听见公主略带哭腔的声音，慌张地抬起了头。<br/>“我以为我这辈子来到异乡只有你能依靠，没想到我未来的夫君居然爱上了你，是吗？”<br/>河野双腿一软差点跪下，千代子却走到了他旁边。<br/>“纯喜，你为何要促成这段婚事，你明明知道我爱的是你。”<br/>“可是定下来的联姻我没有拒绝的机会。”<br/>“我不求王子爱我，但他至少爱的不能是你。”<br/>河野抬头看着站在自己旁边的千代子，苦涩地说了一句：“鄙人不配服侍公主了。”<br/>“我明天就走。”<br/>夏风从窗户灌进，千代子裹紧了身上的衣服，角落里的人慢慢走了出来，单膝下跪。<br/>“公主有何吩咐？”<br/>“把河野杀了。”<br/>千代子盯着窗外的黑夜，一动不动。<br/> <br/>十三年前。<br/>“听说国王在找四年前遗落在村里的情人，据说怀了孩子，咱们村有没有四年前生过孩子的女人？”<br/>“好像没有吧，四年前生过孩子的都是有丈夫的。”<br/>千代子躲在一堵破旧的墙后，听着村里的几个男人絮絮叨叨地说着什么。老鸨从楼里出来揽客了，看见千代子就是一顿骂：“出来干什么，还不快回去！”<br/>千代子是养在青楼里的小孩儿。母亲是青楼里的妓女。千代子知道，自己以后也逃不过接客的命运，她看过脏兮兮的男人骑在照顾自己的姐姐阿姨身上，还对着她们撒尿，她觉得恶心，她想要逃跑。<br/>可是她无路可逃。<br/>千代子想起刚刚那两个男人说的话，如果自己是国王遗失的小孩儿该多好，那她就不用当妓女了。她慢慢地走回楼里，看见天井下正在舀着水玩的河野。她走过去，看见水桶里放着一块漂亮的淡黄色吊坠。<br/>“这是什么啊？”<br/>“是珊瑚石。大妈妈说是我妈妈留给我的。”<br/>那块石头在水中翻荡着漂亮的光，千代子忍不住伸手下去捞，河野看着她，没有拒绝。<br/>“千代子要是喜欢就给你好了。”<br/>“真的吗？谢谢河野哥哥。”<br/>小男孩憨笑着，千代子在心里暗暗骂了一句傻瓜，将讨来的吊坠挂在脖子上，又出门游荡去，河野在背后大声喊着：“你早点回来！”<br/>“知道了！”<br/>河野是母亲帮忙养着的孩子，他的妈妈生下他就死了。千代子有时候也不清楚母亲要养着一个拖油瓶干嘛，卖身的钱连自己都养不活，替一个素昧平生的人操心什么。千代子记得，母亲总是偷偷摸摸地把肉夹在河野碗里，而自己却只能吃难吃的烂糜。或许河野才是她的孩子吧，自己不过是捡来的。<br/>千代子坐在村头的那块大石头上看着马车碾压过的路，她听见马蹄声由远及近，掀起一片尘土。一个长得很高的男子从牛车上下来，看见了千代子。<br/>他看了又看，最后目光停留在千代子脖子上挂着的那块吊坠。<br/>“小朋友，你过来。”<br/>千代子被一个士兵抱了过去，那个男人看着那块淡黄色的发着微光的吊坠，忽然之间流下泪水。<br/>“这块吊坠，是你的吗？”<br/>“是……是我的。”<br/>河野把吊坠给了她，可不就是她的吗。<br/>男人将千代子抱在怀里哭出了声，嘴里念叨着我的女儿。他抱着千代子来到青楼，让她拿上自己喜欢的东西后跟他走。<br/>母亲还在接客。男人并没有说自己是什么人。<br/>可是千代子已经猜到了。他是国王。<br/>“那……我想带一个人走，可以吗？”<br/>河野跟着千代子坐上了回京都的牛车，他不知道，他的命运，已经被修改了。<br/> <br/>风又一次吹过，远处泛着白光。<br/>天亮了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>24.<br/>河野站在码头边，等着轮船鸣笛。<br/>天蒙蒙亮，空气中已经有了露水的味道，或许自己会在船上迎接秋天，怕是会很冷。<br/>就当是做了一场梦，离开了，变成回忆慢慢想，也挺好的。<br/>马蹄声冲击着耳膜，河野下意识地回头看，却被人一把揪住衣领甩到了马背上。是熟悉的马鞍，也是熟悉的黑马，河野半截身子在空中摇晃，腰却被一只手紧紧地箍着。<br/>佐藤骑着马将人带到了自己城墙外的私宅，将晃得晕头转向的河野扛到了肩上。私宅里没有其他人，门被踹开，河野被扔到了床上。<br/>他被砸得头昏，眼前的确是佐藤。河野听见对方恶狠狠地说：“我没允许，你就想走是吗？”<br/>“我不许你走。”<br/>河野觉得自己身上的衣服几乎是被撕开的。佐藤的闯进没有一点征兆。他痛得尖叫，声音却被佐藤吞进了肚子里。佐藤的性器像一柄剑刺进了他的身体，不同于上一次耐心又温柔的尝试，抽插来的迅猛而汹涌，泪水不自觉地滑落。河野的手又一次被绑在头顶。<br/>佐藤被气得冲昏了头，他想要把这个人绑在自己身边，留在自己领地内，可是他不知道该怎么做。佐藤的脑子里只剩下一个选择。粗长的性器在河野体内横冲直撞，他在河野身上留下一个又一个痕迹，一边掐着他的下巴说你不准走。疼痛在冲撞中变为快感，河野不自觉地呻吟着，任由佐藤在自己身上又啃又咬。<br/>性器抵在敏感带引得马眼流出一股股透明液体，佐藤故意堵着河野的铃口不让他射，柱体变得又红又紫，河野低声呜咽着，像极了那天晚上被他救了的那条金毛犬。佐野狠狠地肏进河野已经湿软的穴，连房屋里有人匆匆来过又离开都不知道。<br/> <br/>国王在殿外的长廊看见了千代子。<br/>对方一脸慌张，似乎急匆匆地想往哪里去。看见自己又尴尬地假装没事，国王走近这个刚来的异国女子，面容沉淡，问了一句：“怎么了？”<br/>眼前的女子急得眼泪扑簌扑簌地掉，引得国王更加烦躁，又问了一句：“怎么了？”<br/>千代子后面穿着一身黑的男子忽然跪下：<br/>“小……小人来说吧。<br/>小人今早原是想去码头送河野大人，没想到……”<br/>“没想到什么？”<br/>“没想到遇见了王子……”<br/>“他去做什么？”<br/>男子支支吾吾地说不出话，国王腰间的佩剑已经离了剑鞘。黑衣男子跌坐在地上，不住地颤抖着。<br/>“说谎污蔑皇室可是重罪，你再支吾，我可以直接将你判死。”<br/>“我……我说，王子将河野大人带走到一处小屋，两人……两人在里面苟合。”<br/>“你说什么？污蔑皇室可是重罪，我再说一遍！”<br/>“我说的是真的，不信我带国王去看。”<br/>千代子泪如雨下，哭得抽抽嗒嗒，国王看得心烦，挥了挥手，说了句：“你先回寝宫吧。”<br/>皇家的马车已经备好，国王没有坐马车，也没让任何人跟，亲自骑了快马往城外去，王子的私宅自己很熟悉，他们外出打猎的时候经常在那里歇脚。门大开着，王子的黑马还在院中孤零零地甩着尾巴。国王翻身下马，沿着长廊走进寝殿。<br/>他闭上眼睛。<br/>男子交合的喘息声几乎震碎他的耳膜。他忽然觉得浑身无力。眼前灰暗一片。<br/> <br/>佐藤赤裸着身子走到会客厅，看见了自己的父亲。<br/>他瞪大双眼，眼睛里尽是不可置信。国王沉着面容盯着佐藤，眸光几乎能把他杀死。<br/>“河野呢？”<br/>“若不是公主的使臣发现了，你就打算把这个人养在这里？”<br/>“父亲……”<br/>门外传来匆匆忙忙的脚步声。<br/>是千代子。<br/>满脸泪水的女人看着赤身裸体的佐藤，哭得愈发刺耳，几乎要晕倒过去。她跪在国王面前，抽抽嗒嗒地哭着说：<br/>“使臣与王子苟且，是我管教不周，还请国王赎罪。”<br/>“王子也有罪，”国王叹了口气，这个女人早不来晚不来，这下就算自己有心想保，也保不住了，“听你的吧。”<br/>四目相对，佐藤看着跪在地上的女人，如坠冰窖。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>